Soul Separation
by scrletfyre
Summary: Ichigo has felt a strange pull within himself as he felt like he was being pulled into 3 different directions. Then the unimaginable happened, as he was pulled apart into 2 different forms. Now his Hollow & Mugetsu have become separated from him.
1. separation

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights or the characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Key notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), _italic – spirit speech_, **BOLD CAPS LOCK – ATTACKS**

**Chapter One – separation**

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am a substitute Soul Reaper and a Vizard which means that I am a Soul Reaper who can become a Hollow. I have learned so much especially over the last couple of years. I finally defeated Aizen and his Arrancar army saving the world, I have learned how to Hollofy which increases my powers especially when I am in my bankai form, and I had learned the final Getsuga Tensho from my old man who just happened to be a Soul Reaper captain from the thirteen court guards before he met and married my mom. My inner Hollow has been working with me rather than against me as I look forward to my life returning back to somewhat normal. But lately something has felt off...different. Lately I have been feeling like I was being pulled into three different directions. I couldn't understand why but I had a really bad feeling that something was about to happen."

It was a normal average day as Ichigo Kurosaki walked home from Karakura High School. He was partly glad for his life returning back to somewhat normal. His book bag ruffled around as the zipper unzipped. Out popped the head of a stuffed lion from the zipper.

"God dam it Ichigo, would it kill you to clean out your book bag? It smells like sweaty gym socks!" whined Kon, a mod soul that Ichigo owned. Ichigo squished Kon's head back into the book bag.

"Stop your whining and shut up before someone sees and hears you!" snapped Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo...wait up!" yelled out a female's voice. Ichigo turned his head to see a girl with long orange hair and bright blue eyes running up to him. It was his friend Orihime Inoue. Orihime knew full well that Ichigo was a Soul Reaper as she has helped him out sometimes. Ichigo could feel his book bag tug violently as no doubt Kon wanted out. The mod soul was rather fascinated by Orihime's ample breasts. Ichigo slammed his book bag down onto the ground stepping on it violently.

"Knock it off!" he snarled as Orihime gave him a questioning look. "Sorry Orihime...not you. I was yelling at Kon." replied Ichigo as he picked the book bag back up. "So what did you want?" asked Ichigo.

"I wanted to talk about what happened with Aizen and everything. I wanted you to know the reason why I did what I did." she replied.

"There's no need to explain Orihime." replied Ichigo as he patted the girl on her right shoulder.

"...but..." Orihime began when she got cut off. A Hollow's piercing scream flooded the area which meant that there was a Hollow close by. Without hesitation Ichigo pulled out Kon from his book bag slapping the mod soul with his soul badge which caused the toy to cough up the blue-green marble that was the actual form of the mod soul. Ichigo took the marble tossing it into his mouth like it was a piece of candy. Ichigo swallowed the marble as his soul separated from his body as Kon ended up replacing him inside of his body.

"Kon stay out of trouble!" Ichigo yelled at the mod soul before running off towards the sight where the Hollow was.

Ichigo arrived within seconds to see a large white Hollow with a weird face mask chasing down a small spirit in the form of a young girl. Ichigo reached to his back where his zanpakto known as Zangetsu which laid wrapped in white ribbon. The ribbon unraveled revealing a large sword that was as long as it was wide. Ichigo stepped in front of the spirit as he stared at the Hollow with his sword resting cross his shoulders.

"I am so not in the mood to deal with this. Is it too much to ask for one normal day?" Ichigo asked before he swung his sword cutting the Hollow completely in half. The Hollow dissolved away until nothing was left of it. Ichigo then turned to the spirit whom looked no older than his younger sister Yuzu. "Don't worry it's gone now. Fear not I am going to send you to the Soul Society, as it is a really nice place. You won't have to worry so much about those things attacking you again." stated Ichigo ass the bottom of the hilt to his sword began to glow. He never got the chance to perform the konso as he could sense a familiar spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo!" shouted out another female voice. Ichigo looked up to see Rukia Kuchiki the Soul Reaper whom was responsible for having Ichigo become a substitute Soul Reaper in the first place approaching him.

"Rukia...what's up?" asked Ichigo.

"An emergency summons has been called by head Captain Yamamoto. All Soul Reapers are to report to the Soul Society right away!" stated Rukia. Even though Ichigo was only a substitute Soul Reaper, he was still a Soul Reaper nevertheless as he had to obey the head captains orders. Before Ichigo could move he could see Orihime running towards him as she was being chased by Kon whom was in his body.

"Wait up Orihime...I only want to be held by your ampule bosom!"yelled out Kon. Ichigo wanted to tear the mod soul apart bit by bit. The young spirit that he had just saved quietly yanked on his uniform leg.

"_...Mister..."_ stated the spirit. Ichigo felt like he was being pulled in three different directions.

"Ichigo...lets go!" yelled out Rukia.

"Ichigo...help me!" cried out Orihime.

"_...Mister..."_ stated the spirit.

"Enough...I am only one person!" Ichigo yelled out in frustration. Suddenly a bright white light surrounded Ichigio as he let out terrible scream of pain. His body felt like it was being ripped apart at the very core. His screams seemed to intestify as nobody could see what was happening within the light to Ichigo. Everyone looked on in concern feeling helpless as they couldn't seem to penetrate the light to help Ichigo. Finally the light seemed to dissipate after a while as they all stared in shock. There wasn't just one Ichigo but, rather three of him. One completely white while the other had long black hair. It was Ichigo's regular self, his Hollow half, and finally his form which he released when he performed the final Getsuga Tensho (which I will be referring to as his Mugetsu form). The three Ichigo's looked at each other before they had all blacked out collapsing to the ground out cold. Rukia, Orihime, and Kon ran to his side unsure of what to do. But one question ran in their heads. How come there are now three different Ichigo's instead of one?

**Next chapter...questions**


	2. questions

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights or the characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Key notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), _italic – spirit speech_, **BOLD CAPS LOCK – ATTACKS**

**Chapter Two - questions**

When Ichigo came too he had found himself within Urahara's shop. His head throbbed in pain as he could remember seeing two different versions of himself before he blacked out.

'I must have been seeing things. It could be because I have been under a lot of stress lately and haven't had the chance to recuperate.' Ichigo thought to himself as he slowly sat up rubbing his head. Suddenly Ichigo was grabbed by the collar of his Soul Reaper uniform.

"King...what in the fucking hell is going on? How in the world did I end up here?" asked a very familiar voice,. Ichigo's vision finally cleared as he could see his Hollow half holding him. The angry white version of Ichigo with the black and gold eyes was close to his face making Ichigo realize that this was no dream. This caused Ichigo's brown eyes to widen considerably.

"Its...its not possible..." stated Ichigo in shock. Ichigo's Hollow half became even more agitated and angry that he shook Ichigo violently.

"Start answering my questions King or so help me..." Hollow Ichigo was cut off by Mugetsu Ichigo as the long black hair male had golden brown eyes wrapped his right hand around Hollow's Ichigo's white left wrist. That's when Ichigo had fully noticed that all three of them were wearing completely different outfits. His Hollow half was wearing the regular version of their Soul Reaper uniform only it was the opposite colors of white and a black sash, his Mugetsu form was wearing his regular outfit of dark gray bandage wrap from the nose down exposing only one arm unwrapped and half of the Soul Reaper pants, while Ichigo wore their bankai uniform.

"Calm yourself Hollow. Thrashing him around like that won't help the situation." replied Mugetsu as his hand was like a vise forcing the Hollow Ichigo to let go of his hold on Ichigo.

"Don't think that you have any right to tell me what to do!" snarled Hollow Ichigo as he glared at Mugetsu Ichigo. Ichigo had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that if he didn't stop them that something bad was going to happen.

"Enough you two! I am just as confused as the both of you. I don't even know what happened." snapped Ichigo as he pushed both Mugestu Ichigo and Hollow Ichgio away from each other. Ichigo could feel his wrist throbbing in pain from exactly where Mugestu Ichigo had grabbed Hollow Ichigo.

"Good...I see that you three are finally conscious." replied a familiar male voice. All three Ichigo's turned their head to see mister hat and clogs himself, Kisuke Urahara standing in the door way.

"Kisuke...what in the world happened to me?" asked Ichigo.

"We were hoping that you maybe had the answer to that riddle Kurosaki." replied Urahara.  
>All three Ichigo's shook their heads no in unison. "Well until we can figure out what happened its possibly best if you three remai here unseen. Kon is all ready taking your place until we can fix what happened. Rukia went back to the Soul Society to find out if she can get any information about what happened to you as it might involve the emergency summons that everyone received." stated Urahara.<p>

"Thanks Kisuke...I appreciate the help." replied Ichgio before the man left. Ichgio began to rub his swore wrist along with Hollow Ichigo. "Lets try not to kill or hurt each other in the meantime. But since we may be stuck like this for a while, I suppose that I should give you guys names." stated Ichigo.

"Wait a minute King...you want to give us human names? Can't you just put us back?" asked Hollow Ichigo.

"I wish that I could but I have no idea of what happened or even how to correct it. So in the meantime we are kind of stuck like this." replied Ichigo as he noted the hand size bruise that was on his left wrist. "If we aren't careful, we can end up hurting each other." he stated showing them the bruise. Both Hollow Ichigo and Mugestu Ichigo felt bad as they knew that Ichigo spoke the truth. "Now for names...For the time being I will refer to you as Shiro (translates from Japanese as white)." Ichigo stated pointing at his Hollow half. "And you will be Kuro (translates from Japanese as black)." he added pointing to Mugetsu Ichigo. Both Hollow Ichigo and Mugetsu Ichigo looked at each other then back towards Ichigo as the nodded their heads agreeing to the names.

"For the time being we should also heed your advice and words. As it seems that you are the one and true Ichigo." stated Kuro. Shiro knew that he spoke the truth even though it was Kuro whom had grabbed his wrist, it was Ichigo whom had the bruise not Shiro.

"Fine...I have no problem with that but we should try to figure out what had happened to us." stated Shiro.

"Maybe it has something to do with the strange feeling that I have been having lately. Lately I have been having this feeling like I was being pulled into three different directions. Then today when Orihime, Rukia, and that spirit where trying to get my attention and literally pulling me into three different directions...I had enough. That's when..."

"We separated..." replied Shiro and Kuro in unity.

"Exactly! But for some reason when we were separated it felt like some strange power was flowing within us as it was pulling us apart." stated Ichigo.

"So you felt it too. One minute I was in our mind scape before a bright white light surrounded me as I was yanked from the mind scape and out to the physical realm." stated Shiro. Kuro agreed that he had felt it too. At least they had all agreed that some short of mysterious power was behind them being separated into three different forms. But what was the reason behind it?

**Next Chapter...problems**


	3. problems

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights or the characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Key notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), _italic – spirit speech_, **BOLD CAPS LOCK – ATTACKS**

**Chapter Three – problems**

Once the three Ichigo's had reached an agreement that the regular more human looking Ichigo was the one in charge, the three of them decided to go talk to Urahara. Maybe he may know something about what they had all felt. Ichigo wondered if it did have something to do with the emergency summons from the Soul Society. Hopefully Rukia could fill them in. Ichigo hoped that Kon would perhaps contain his urges as he was supposed to act like Ichigo until he could regain control over his body. But then again... Kon could be Kon and all ready ruin his image.

'Perhaps I should threaten Kon to behave himself. And with both Shiro and Kuro backing me up, he has to behave.' Ichigo thought to himself.

The three Ichigo's made their way to the front of Urahara's shop to see Rukia and Kon there whom was still in Ichigo's body. Rukia and Kon still couldn't get over the shock of seeing three different Ichigo's. Even though the three of them looked somewhat similar, they were completely different.

"...Ichigo...?" asked Rukia in question.

"Yeah its me Rukia." replied the one true Ichigo.

"Well I guess that answers which one is the real Ichigo but, what do we call the other two of you for the time being?" asked Urahara.

"Shiro will do for now." answered Hollow Ichigo.

"And just call me Kuro." replied Mugetsu Ichigo.

"Well that should work. We have a few things to test out if you three are game." stated Urahara as the three Ichigo's looked at him. "First Ichigo...why don't you try to take over your body. Sorry Kon!" stated Kisuke as he poked Ichigo's regular body with the end of his cane to have Kon's marble pop out of Ichigo. Ichigo slowly nodded his head as he walked over to where his human body laid as he tried to slip back in. Pain ravaged all three of them as a surge of energy sent Ichigo flying back away from his human body. "Well that if definitely strange. Next why don't we have you try to Hollowfy." stated Urahara. Ichigo slowly made it back up to his feet shaking off the feeling before he tried to Hollowfy. This caused Shiro to screech out in pain.

"Stop...God damn that fucking hurts!" shouted out Shiro. Ichigo stopped right away as Kuro glared at Urahara as if telling him not to even attempt his power. Kisuke scratched his chin as if deep in thought as Ichigo walked back over towards where Shiro and Kuro sat. Rukia had gotten up from her seat and picked up Kon's marble placing it back into Ichigo's physical body. Once Kon was in possession of Ichigo's body he hugged Rukia.

"God...that was awful!" he chirped. All three Ichigo's glared at him sending chills down the mod soul's spine as he let go of Rucking backing up from her in fear. Kon knew that he had to watch himself carefully. Rukia resisted the urge to laugh as she felt that Kon got what he deserved.

"Rukia...why don't you tell them what you had found out." stated Kisuke after the long silence. Rukia sat back down as she turned her attention to the three Ichigo's.

"According to head Captain Yamamoto, something has been attacking Soul Reapers with incredible powers. Some of them have lost their lives while others are still clinging to life. Both Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki have been attacked. Their bodies are still alive but their spirits and powers seemed to have been taken from their bodies. We thought that this force would go after the head captain but instead it seems to have gone after you Ichigo. I don't know why it separated you into three forms for or what it is planning to do." replied Rukia.

"Then that might explain why we felt this mysterious power flowing over us, separating us into three different forms. Even before this happened, I had this feeling like I was being pulled into three different directions." stated Ichigo.

"Wait one minute Ichigo. You mean to tell me that all three of you had felt this?" asked Urahara as all three of them nodded their heads yes in unity.

"Whatever it was caused me to be physically ripped out from Ichigo's mind scape and out into this world." stated Shiro.

"Whatever caused us to separate seems to have some sort of plan for the three of us. But neither one of us can figure out what that is. We have also discovered that what effects one of us, effects all of us as the one true Ichigo takes the brunt of the wounds." added Kuro as Ichgio showed them the hand bruise on his left wrist that he got earlier from Shiro and Kuro fighting.

"That definitely sounds strange." stated Kisuke.

"I had alerted head Captain Yamamoto to what happened and had requested additional forces to help out donw here considering your situation." stated Rukia.

"That sounds like a good plan Rukia. So...who is coming?" asked Ichigo.

"Besides my self, you have my brother Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abari." answered Rukia.

"That sounds reasonable Rukia. Make sure that you update them on the situation so they know what's going on." stated Ichigo as Rukia nodded her head before she opened up the door that connects the human world with the Soul Society.

"Hang on tight Ichigo as we will figure out what's going on." stated Rukia before she walked through the door.

"Well I have to return back to work so...I will leave you guys alone." stated Urahara. Once Kisuke had left, Kon gulped as the three Ichigo's surrounded him cracking their knuckles in unison.

"Now Ichigo...lets not do anything rash!" whimpered Kon.

"If you weren't in my body I wouldn't have too." stated Ichigo.

" But if you do anything that is outside of our normal behavior..." snarled Shiro.

"And we find out about it. There will be hell to pay!" added Kuro as Kon nodded his head that he understood perfectly.

'One Ichigo is scary enough but thee of them...I am definitely in trouble!' Kon whimpered to himself as he felt that for now he better stay on their good side.

**Next Chapter...the evil force **


	4. the evil force

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights or the characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Author's Notes:** I will be using Yugioh cards Endymion the Master Magician and Dark Valkyria as my villains for this story. I claim no rights to these cards (but I do own actually a few Yugioh cards which I will possibly use as the villains for this story). I am also creating some attacks that are not featured in the Bleach series as I am using translations from . for the English to Japanese translation. Also to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo...thank you for your review but, no this is not going to be a YAOI story. But I hope that you will still continue to read it.

**Key notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), _italic – spirit speech_, **BOLD CAPS LOCK – ATTACKS**

**Chapter Four – the evil force**

Meanwhile in a dimension between the Soul Society and the human world, a figure sat in darkness upon a thrown. Over to their right hand side stood two glowing cylinders as they held what appeared to be the spirits of Kenpachi Zaraki and Toshiro Hitsugaya. A young looking woman with light purple skin and blood red eyes approached the thrown. Her medium length straight white hair fell down to her

shoulders in length. Her large black metallic bird-like wings were folded against her back as she quickly knelt before the figure on the thrown.

"Master Emdymion...I have done as you have asked. Your target Ichigo Kurosaki has been separated into his three strongest forms. Now all you need to do is face them in battle." stated the woman. The figure seemed to rise from their thrown stepping out into the light. The man had grayish white skin as he wore black and gold armor which looked like a sorcerers outfit. His eyes glowed all purple matching the purple jewels and cape. He wore a helmet that hid most of his face as you could only see his face from the checks down to his chin. A broad smile stretched across his face.

"Thank you Valkyria. Ichigo Kurosaki shall prove quite interesting. I have never seen powers like his before as his powers seem unparalleled. It shall be interesting to see which Ichigo Kurosaki is worthy to become my next prey." replied Endymion as Valkyria looked up at her master.

"But master...what if all three prove to be worthy of you obtaining their power?" asked Valkyria.

"Then I will capture all three of them. But first I need to test them. I have watched these Soul Reapers with great interest as some of them had caught my eye." replied Endymion as he walked over to the cylinders that contained Toshiro and Kenpachi. "Once I have collected those with the strongest powers and spirits, I shall devour them to make them my own."

"Speaking of powers...Master Endymion will you be going after the head captain of the Soul Society, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai?" asked Valkyria. Endymion scratched his chin thinking about it.

"Considering his powers is definitely among the strongest of the Soul Reapers, I don't see why not. Prepare a cylinder as I shall return." stated Endymion as Valkyria nodded her head. With a snap of his fingers his weapon appeared in his free hand as it was a large staff which happened to be his spell wand. The staff had a long black base as near the top was a crescent type of moon done in gold. Purple gemstones lined the gold moon as a purple orb hovered in the middle unconnected to the staff. With a wave of his staff a portal opened up before him as he walked through.

Endymion appeared instantly in the Soul Society in the main chamber halls of the head captain Yamamoto where he would hold the meeting with his other captains and lieutenants of the thirteen court guards. Captain Yamamoto knew that this figure would come after him. The head captain stood up to his feet hitting the floor with his cane.

"Who in the world are you and how did you get past the guards?" asked Yamamoto.

"It was easy old man. Your ways have no law over me. My name is not important unless you can defeat me. I have come for your spirit and power old man." replied Endymion.

"We shall see about that." stated Yamamoto as he held his cane like a sword. Part of the cane transformed into a hilt of a sword. Yamamoto slowly unsheathed his zanpakto once he took off the top part of his Soul Reapers uniform. The head captain's spiritual pressure was eminence but it didn't seem to phase Endymion like it would many others.

"Burn Ryujin!" stated Yamamoto as intense flames surrounded his zanpakto. Still Endymion looked unimpressed. Yamamoto charged at Endymion as the sorcerer countered with his staff. Yamamoto was shocked that Endymion was able to counter his strength matching it. **"JIGOKUHI KOUEN (HELLFIRE FLAME)!" **yelled out Yamamoto. Endymion just seemed to smile as the jewels and orb of his staff began to glow.

"**MYOU HAJI (DARK HOLD)!"** stated Endymion as the jewels and orb on his staff took a hold of the attacking absorbing it. The look of shock stretched across Yamamoto's face. Yamamoto continued attacking tying to catch Endymion off guard but the magician seemed to match him blow for blow. Endymion just simply smiled as he pointed a single finger at Yamamoto. "Too bad...you loose! It is about time that I ended this. Your spirit and power are mine!" stated Endymion as the orb of his staff began to glow. **"YORUKAGE TEIKUYO (NIGHTSHADE TAKE OVER)!"** stated Endymion as black energy shot out of the orb engulfing Yamamoto. Yamamoto's spirit and power was separated from his physical body as they flowed into the orb. By now the defense squad had shown up. "Sorry your a little too late. I all ready have what I came for!" stated Endymion as Yamamoto's body hit the ground. Soi Fon charged at Endymion as Yamamoto's body hit the ground. She pulled out her zanpakto releasing it from its current state.

"Sting Suzumabachi!" she yelled out. Endymion seemed to easily dodge Soi Fon's attacks.

"I wish that I had more time to play but I have other pressuring business. **KURO SEISHOU HANONE (BLACK ENERGY FLASH)!"** stated Endymion as black energy erupted from his free hand blinding everyone as he managed to make his escape.

When the light cleared, alarm went up as the intruder was no where to be found. Yamamoto's body was moved to the medical wing as the examiner stated that Yamamoto was in the same shape as both Toshiro and Kenpachi. His body was still alive but both his spirit and power were taken from him.

"I want everyone on full alert. We must find this intruder and find a way to restore what has happened to captains Hitsugaya, Zaraki, and Yamamoto!" snapped Soi Fon as her squad carried out her order. 'What in the world are we dealing with?' Soi Fon thought to herself.

Next Chapter...attack


	5. attack

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights or the characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Author's Notes:** I will be using Yugioh cards the Harpie Ladies 1,2, and 3 for this story. I claim no rights to these cards (but I do own actually a few Yugioh cards which I will possibly use for this story). I am also creating some attacks that are not featured in the Bleach series as I am using translations from . for the English to Japanese translation. Also to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo ... thank you for your review but, I prefer to be called queen. And to Little White Comet ….. thanks for the review. I hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter.

**Key notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, _italic – sp__irit speech_, **BOLD CAPS LOCK – ATTACKS**

**Chapter Five: attack**

The three Ichigo's felt helpless as they waited for Rukia to come back with Renji and Byakuya. Yoruichi Shihon who happened to be in cat form had entered the room.

"Ichigo...I have some bad news." she stated even though the voice of the cat sounded more like a male than a female. But Ichigo was fully aware that the cat was a girl not a guy.

"What is it Yoruichi?" asked all three of the Ichigo's in unison.

"...stop doing that!" she snapped. The three Ichigo's just looked at her as they all apologized in unison. "...Anyway... It seems that head Captain Yamamoto was attacked and much like Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Zaraki, his spirit and powers were taken from him." stated Yoruichi.

"I can't picture old man Yamamoto going down without a fight." stated Ichigo.

"According to Soi Fon it was apparent that he did fight his attacker but they had over powered him." replied Yoruichi.

"Any word yet on who this attacker is yet?" asked Kuro as Yoruichi shook her head no. This caused the Ichigo's to sigh out loud as they all rose to their feet.

"Wait...where are you three going?" asked Yoruichi.

"Make ourselves useful." replied all three in unity. Yoruichi's ears twitched as she could feel them, the Hollows.

"Wait Ichigo...!" she called out to late as all three of them were gone. 'Dam it Ichigo, you are still stubborn. It will want you three alone, unprotected. We still have no clue to what we are dealing with.' stated Yoruichi.

Meanwhile...Endymion looked at his new prize with a smile stretched across his face.

"Master Endymion...we have taken over Hueco Mundo. The Hollows have been dispatched. It will drive them out." replied Valkyria.

"Excellent work Valkyria. Now to test them. Appear Harpie Ladies!" stated Endymion as he waved his staff. Three women appeared before him all wearing the same exact thing. The only thing that was different was their hair. The three women went down onto their knees before Endymion.

"You had summoned us Lord Endymion?" asked the one with long pink hair.

"There is something that I need for you three ladies to complete. There is this Soul Reaper, three of them in fact. I am quite interested in their power. I want you three to go and attack them." replied Endymion as he never looked at the women.

"As you wish Lord Endymion!" they replied in unison. Endymion turned to the three harpie women before he used his powers to open a portal to the human world.

'This shall prove entertaining!' he laughed to himself.

Elsewhere...The three Ichigo's entered a nearby park to see a bunch of Hollows chasing down some spirits that appeared to be teenage school children. The three of them reached for their zanpakto's. Shiro had Zangetsu strapped to his back as the black ribbon unraveled from the sword. Shiro's zanpakto and his uniform was the opposite colors of what Ichigo's was normally. Ichigo carried Tensa Zangetsu across his shoulders as he watched as the teens dashed towards them. Kuro appeared to have no sword until he clenched his left hand as a sword of black energy appeared in his hand. The three Soul Reapers dashed at the Hollows attacking them. They could remember the last time when Uryu Ishida the last Quincy challenged them to a match to see whom could kill the most Hollows. Uryu would have proven victorious except for when the Menos Garande appeared and Ichigo had saved Uryu's life. No matter how many Hollow's the three cut down, two more had taken their place.

*Damn it...just how many of these things are there?* asked Shiro mentally.

*We can worry about that later Shiro. We have to protect those spirits!* Ichigo replied back. Shiro looked at him in shock but then again it made sense. Before when they were hole, one being, Ichigo could hear Shiro mentally when they were connected by Ichigo's mind scape. The three Ichigo's quickly side stepped an incoming attack from a Hollow.

*May I suggest that we divide and conqure.* stated Kuro mentally. Ichigo nodded his head as the three of them split up to take care of the Hollows. But more just kept on coming.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO (MOON FANG HEAVEN PIERCER)!"** roared Shiro unleashing a white destructive blast from Zangestu as he managed to clear away half of the Hollows. No, new ones seemed to pop up after getting destroyed by Shiro's attack. Both Ichigo and Kuro saw this as they both followed suit.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO (MOON FANG HEAVEN PIERCER)!"** snapped Ichigo as he unleashed an energy blast from his sword but it was the color blue not black. 'That's strange!' Ichigo thought to himself.

"**SAIGONO GETSUGA TENSHO (FINAL MOON FANG HEAVEN PIERCER)!"** stated Kuro as he unleashed a black destructive blast. Finally it made sense to Ichigo. If Shiro had a white attack and Kuro had a black attack, then of course Ichigo would have his normal blue color. But why then didn't he have his regular Soul Reaper uniform instead of his bankai outfit? Ichigo figured that he could worry about that later.

*Hey King...those kids are gone!* yelled out Shiro mentally. Ichigo quickly looked around noticing that Shiro was right. Was this some kind of trap? The three Ichigo's quickly dealt with all of the Hollows.

"Be ready. I have a bad feeling about this!" stated Ichigo as Kuro and Shiro nodded their heads.

"**KAZE HANE YAIBA (WIND FEATHER BLADE)!"** shouted out three female voices in unison as razor sharp feathers blasted towards the three Ichigo's. All three easily dodged the attacks but some of the feathers did manage to cut them. Blood poured out from Ichigo's open wounds. There flying above them was three woman all wearing the same purple spandex outfit as a darker purple one covered their private areas. From their upper arms down to their wrist was green feathered wings as their hands and feet appeared to be birds feet. Their skin and eyes appeared to be the same too but their hair was different. One had long pink hair, the second had short red-orange hair, and the third had medium indigo blue hair. The three Ichigo's had never seen creatures like these before except maybe in stories.

"They are strong and quick but we did managed to get one of them." stated harpie lady number one.

"Lord Endymion wants you three. Your powers are the key!" stated harpie lady number two.

*Endymion is this the one that attacked Toshiro, Kenpachi, and Yamamoto?* asked Ichigo mentally winching from his wounds.

*Who knows?* replied both Shiro and Kuro reply mentally in unison.

"Prepare to die Shikigami!" snapped harpie lady number three as all three of them moved in unison.

"**HANE BAKUFUU (FEATHER BLAST)!"** they snapped as a gust of feathers sliced past them. The feathers weren't as razor sharp as before but with how fast they were flying in the wind, it still managed to cut the three Ichigo's to shreds. All three of them had the wounds but Ichigo, the one true Ichigo wounds were far worse. Both Kuro and Shiro glared at the three harpies as they laughed.

"I don't see why Lord Endymion wants you for as there is nothing special about you." replied the third harpie lady. This made Shiro mad as he stepped forth.

"Shiro...don't!" gasped Ichigo.

"Don't worry King. I will take care of this." replied Shiro causing the harpie ladies to laugh which made Shiro's blood boil even more. The hollow gripped his zanpakto hard as violent energy ripped through his words entered his mind. An attack just for him. **"HOWAITO KATSU SAI (WHITE RIP CUT)!"** growled Shiro as the energy unleashed from his entire being into his zanpakto as he swung

Zangetsu with great force. Multiple white energy slashed through the air as it hit one of the harpies dead on killing the second one instantly. The other two harpies screeched in shock as Shiro collapsed onto his knees. He was visibly weak from pulling off that attack.

"You will pay for that!" roared the first harpie lady as the two remaining harpies charged at the three Ichigo's.

Next Chapter...allies arrive


	6. allies appear

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights or the characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Author's Notes:** I will be using Yugioh cards the Harpie Ladies 1,2, and 3 for this story. I claim no rights to these cards (but I do own actually a few Yugioh cards which I will possibly use for this story). I am creating some attacks that are not featured in the Bleach series as I am using translations from . for the English to Japanese translation.

**Key notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, _italic – spirit speech_, **BOLD CAPS LOCK – ATTACKS**

**Chapter Six - allies appear**

Just as the harpies headed for the three Ichigo's...it seemed almost like time had slown down.

"Shatter, Senbonzakura." stated a soft and gentle male voice as thousands of small cherry blossoms swarmed the two harpies protecting the three Ichigo's. The three Soul Reapers appeared just in the nick of time. Renji, Byakuya, and Rukia had finally arrived. Ichigo slowly made it back up to his feet along with Shiro.

"Its about damn time!" snapped the three Ichigo's in unison.

"Stop complaining Kurosaki, be grateful that we showed up at all." snapped back Renji. Renji gasped when he saw not one Ichigo but three of them all together. "Ichigo...is that really you?" Renji asked in a shaky voice.

"Well I am not the fucking tooth fairy. Who else would be standing here?" growled the one true Ichigo.

"Fight about this later you guys, here they come again. Get ready!" yelled out Rukia. The six Soul Reapers stood read for the harpies attack as the two remaining harpies screeched out loud attacking the Soul Reapers with sonic screams.

"Howl, Zabimaru! **HIGA ZEKKO (BABOON FANG BITE)!**" shouted out Renji as he unleashed his zanpakto as a red blast lept from his sword at the two harpies. The harpie ladies avoided the blast, but it did get them to stop screeching."

"Dam you Soul Reapers. Stay out of our way, all we want is those three." snapped harpie lady number one as she pointed at Ichigo. But none of them would stand down.

"Dance, Sode no Shiayuki. **SOME NO MAI, TSUKISHIRO (FIRST DANCE, WHITE MOON)!**" stated Rukia as she managed to catch the third harpie lady in her attack.

"Dam you Shikigami's. I will kill you all!" shrieked out the harpie lady. **"KAZE HANE YAIBA (WIND FEATHER BLADE)!"** Still feeling the effects from that attack earlier, the three Ichigo's couldn't allow their friends to get hurt. Words flowed into their minds as if they were being guided by Zangetsu.

**"SANJUU KON BAKUHA (TRIPLE SOUL BLAST)!"** the three snapped in unison as the energy lept off of their swords combining the three colors of their energy together with blue being the main colro with the outlines of white followed by black. The blast destroyed the last remaining harpie.

Once all of the harpies had been destroyed. The three Ichigo's felt literally exhausted as the one true Ichigo laid still in bad shape. Renji, Byakuya, and Rukia sheathed their zanpakto's as they went to help the three Ichigo's.

"Lets get them back to Urahara's that way we can have Orihime heal them." stated Rukia as she went to help Ichigo while Byakuya helped Kuro.

"Why is it that I get stuck with the Hollow?" asked Renji.

"I am not that bad Renji once you get to know me. I would prefer to be back in Ichigo's mind space. But until we can figure out how to get us back to were we belong, you will have to deal with me for a while." growled Shiro.

"Shiro don't start. We shouldn't fight our own allies." snarled Ichigo.

"I wasn't planning to King... It is just Renji started it and I know how most Soul Reapers feel about Hollows." snapped Shiro.

"Shiro...shut it!" snarled Kuro as Shiro didn't bother to say another word.

Once they got back to Urahara's shop...Renji, Byakuya, and Rukia slipped into their gigai's as Orihime used her powers to heal the three Ichigo's.

"All right Kurosaki...what were you thinking by going into battle by yourselves?" asked Byakuya.

"We weren't...we were trying to be useful by stopping the Hollows. Those creatures appeared after we had destroyed all of the Hollows." replied all three Ichigo's in unison.

"Kurosaki...can't you guys talk one at a time?" asked Byakuya.

"Would it be too much to ask you to refer to us by name...Byakuya?" asked Ichigo.

"Sorry Ichigo... I was in the process of telling them that before we had gotten here. After the attack on the Seireitei and on Head Captain Yamamoto, the whole Soul Society is in chaos. We still have no idea of whom we are dealing with." replied Rukia.

"That's all right Rukia. From what we have found out from those creatures that had attacked us. This being is called Endymion." stated Kuro.

"According to those creatures, Endymion wants our powers. We are not sure for what purpose he is collecting Soul Reaper powers and their spirits of those he faces against." added Shiro.

"I will use my connections to work on who this Endymion is and what he is trying to accomplish." stated Kisuke.

"In the meantime you three should be really staying put." stated Renji.

"No way!" the three Ichigo's shouted out in unison.

"Ichigo think logically for a minute here. You were barely able to fight those creatures off. You will end up hurting yourself if you try to fight." stated Renji.

"No offense Renji but we can take care of ourselves. We just have to get used to being like this as our powers are changing." replied Ichigo.

"Captain Kuchiki...please talk some sense into them!" stated Renji.

"You will have one week Kurosaki or we will do this without you three." replied Byakuya.

Next Chapter...training


	7. training

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights or the characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Author's Notes:** to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, thanks for your review. I knew that Byuakuya wouldn't be able to talk any sense into the three Ichigo's so he decided to give them a time limit in order for them to better understand what they are capable of. I hope that you continue reading and enjoying this story.

**Key notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, _italic – spirit speech_, **BOLD CAPS LOCK – ATTACKS**

**Chapter Seven – training**

Urahara opened up the training grounds below his shop for the three Ichigo's that way they could train. The three Ichigo's could remember the first time that they used this training grounds to awaken their Soul Reaper powers. The three Ichigo's squared off drawing forth their zanpakto's as they fought against one another. Kuro possessed far greater strength than the other two combined. Ichigo possessed far greater speed and spiritual power. While Shiro with his hollow powers possessed powers that were unfathomable. Each could use the powers that they had when they were one being as each of them had gained new powers and attacks. Shiro seemed to know both of these attacks while Ichigo and Kuro seemed to only know one. They could combine their powers for one attack as they each had their own. The three were determined not to let something like this stop them. Renji sighed out loud as he took out his zanpakto.

"You are bound and determined to do this aren't you? Fine I guess that I can spare with you for a while Ichigo." stated Renji.

"It will be just like old times Renji." replied Ichigo with a smile on his face.

"Yeah...just like then." stated Renji as he remembered the first time that he had faced against Ichigo.

"That's a pretty wise move Renji, I think that its a wise move to train Ichigo as he seems to learn better when in combat. I shall join in as well." replied Urahara. This caused Shiro to laugh.

"This sounds like fun." stated Shiro.

"I guess that leaves you and me to face against one another Kuro." replied Yoruichi whom was in her human form.

"Its an honor, Yoruichi." replied Kuro.

"Then we shall leave this to you. Come Rukia, we shall patrol the city." replied Byakuya. Ichigo could sense that Byakuya was concerned that even here they could be under attack.

*He's trying to be tough again. He doesn't want to admit it but he's worried about us. Will one week be really enough?* asked Shiro mentally.

*We will cut it in half!* replied Ichigo.

*Ichigo don't be so hasty. Let us use the full extent of our time.* stated Kuro.

*You sound exactly like Zangetsu, Kuro. But knowing me...I will end up doing it in half of the time that Byakuya gave us.* replied Ichigo.

Byakuya and Rukia patrolled Karakura Town as they both knew that whatever trial laid ahead of Ichigo that it would only make the substitute Soul Reaper even stronger. Even though Ichigo Kurosaki was human, his power and abilities were almost equal or far superior to that of a captain.

"Brother...what is troubling you?" asked Rukia.

"After everything that I have seen Kurosaki go through, I hate to see something happen to him." replied Byakuya as the look of shock stretched across Rukia's face. "You better not mention a word about this to Kurosaki as I don't want him to get the notion that I care."

"Of course not brother. My lips are sealed. Brother...do you think that they have a chance to get the others back?" asked Rukia. Byakuya looked at his adoptive sister letting out a small sigh.

"If anyone could do it, it would be Ichigo Kurosaki." replied Byakuya.

Meanwhile as the three Ichigo's were training, Endymion let out a few low curses. He didn't expect that the other Soul Reapers would step in to help Ichigo.

'I may have to deal with those Soul Reapers first before I can attack Ichigo. But so far all three forms of Ichigo seem pretty strong as it seems that they are developing new powers that I didn't even fathom possible. Maybe I should teat them one more time. There seems to be a slight draw back to having them separated.' Endymion thought to himself as he turned to look at the three cylinders that held his captured prey. A wicked and devious idea popped into his head. "Valkyria..." he summoned as Valkyria appeared within an instant of being summoned.

"Yes Master Endymion?" she asked as she knelt down before him.

"Go and bring me the two alien reptile brothers. I have a mission for them." stated Endymion.

"Right away Master Endymion." replied Valkyria as she vanished instantly.

'Soon very soon Ichigo Kurosaki, your delicious power will be mine.' Endymion laughed to himself.

Next Chapter...alien threat


	8. alien threat

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights or the characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Author's Notes:** I will be using Yugioh cards Alien Hunter and Alien Shocktrooper the for this story. I claim no rights to these cards (but I do own actually a few Yugioh cards which I will possibly use for this story).

**Key notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, **BOLD CAPS LOCK – ATTACKS**

**Chapter Eight – alien threat**

Valkyria came back shortly with two larger reptilian looking creatures. These two creatures didn't even look remotely human. One of the creatures had a larger body with four legs as his lower half was similar to that of a horse but it was completely reptilian in nature. Its large spiked end tail thrashed by its side as it stared at Endymion through its all golden yellow eye. Its brother looked similar to the larger creature except it only stood on two legs. Both creatures knelt down before Endymion bowing their heads.

"You have summoned us Lord Endymion?" asked the larger reptilian.

"Yes Trooper...there is a job that I need for you and your brother to complete. In the human world there are some Soul Reapers that I want you to get rid of. Under no circumstance are you to attack or harm the orange haired Soul Reaper. He is my target and prey. But I do want you to test his powers. He will have two others by his side that will look exactly like the orange haired Shikigami. They are also a part of my prey. Test their skills as well. Anyone else is free game." stated Endymion.

"We will do as you command Lord Endymion." replied Trooper. Both creatures rose to their feet as Valkyria opened up a rift leading them to the human world.

Meanwhile...Byakuya and Rukia headed back to Urahara's shop to find as it had been completely destroyed in a powerful blast.

"What in the world happened here Urahara?" asked Rukia in shock as she had found Renji, Urahara, and Yoruichi all banged and bandaged up.

"Fuck Ichigo...you guys are just as scary separated then you are together. But if I were you three, I would hold off from using those powers and abilities until you three truly need it." stated Urahara.

"Urahara...are they truly that powerful?" asked Byakuya.

"He is...or should I say that they are. Trust me when I say that up to now, we haven't seen what they are fully capable of. What we have seen up to now is nothing compared to what he can do." replied Yoruichi. Renji looked incredibly pale as his whole entire body was shaking. Both Rukia and Byakuya looked at the three Ichigo's as they did seem different. It was almost like instead of looking at three versions of the same person, they were now looking at three different people. None of them could understand what could have changed so much to have this much change within the three different forms of Ichigo. Urahara had a bad feeling that if they didn't find a way for Ichigo to become one whole being that he may be stuck like this forever.

Meanwhile...Valkyria had opened up the portal to the human world as she told the two how to summon her when they have completed their mission.

"Remember that Master Endymion won't take failure too lightly." she told them before she vanished.

"Trooper...where do we start looking? If these Soul Reapers are in their gigai, it won't be so easy to find them." replied the smaller reptile.

"That's easy my dear brother, Valkyria has given us some chemical that when opened will attract the Hollows like bees to honey. We won't look for the Soul Reapers, they will come to us." replied Trooper.

"That's a truly well thought of a plan brother. But I have a feeling that Lord Endymion is throwing us to the wolves."

"Don't worry Hunter, we will not fail the task that Lord Endymion has given to us." replied Trooper as he broke the vile that was in his hand.

At that exact moment...the three Ichigo's along with everyone else who was spiritually could sense them.

"You guys go and take care of those Hollows. We will be here cleaning up." stated Urahara as all of the Soul Reapers took off. Urahara even allowed the three Ichigo's to go.

"Kisuke...was it a wise move allow those three to go?" asked Yoruichi.

"Trust me Yoruichi...these three know full well what they are exactly getting into. Whoever this Endymion is...this will not stop until either A he has captured those three powers and spirits or B those three manage to defeat and destroy him. Until that happens, we have nothing else we can do to help them." replied Urahara.

The six Soul Reapers saw a large army of Hollows as it reminded Ichigo of the duel that he had with Uryu except this time instead of the Quincy, it was two reptilian looking creatures.

"Ah...finally our prey shows up as it seems that they have also brought the ones that Lord Endymion was interested in." stated Trooper. All six Soul Reapers pulled out their zanpakto's as they were ready for battle. Without saying a single word the two reptiles lead the Hollows army to attack. Everyone divided up and attacked either the Hollows and/or the large lizards. But the two lizards main focus was the three Soul Reapers not the ones that Endymion was interested in.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki. **SOME NO MAI, TSUKISHIRO (FIRST DANCE, WHITE MOON)!"** snapped Rukia as she attacked the smaller of the two lizards. The ice attack from Rukia's zanpakto seemed to have caught the creature but when the creature ended up breaking out of Rukia's attack, she was clearly surprised.

"That felt very refreshing." Hunter laughed as he charged at Rukia.

"Howl Zabimaru. **HIGA ZEKKO (BABOON FANG BITE)!" **snapped Renji as his attack went to stop the creature. Hunter easily dodged the attack as he swung his trident at both Renji and Rukia which also produced a powerful blast of water which sent them flying back into several Hollows who moved in for the kill/

"**GETSUGA TENSHO (MOON FANG HEAVEN PIERCER)!"** snapped both Ichigo and Shiro in unison as their combined blast cleared out the attacking Hollows. "Are you guys alright?" they asked they kept on attacking the Hollows.

"We're fine!" shouted Renji as he extended Zabimaru whipping the sword through the Hollows. Byakuya and Kuro seemed to be holding their own against Trooper. But no matter how many Hollows the Soul Reapers destroyed more showed up. Suddenly bright blue arrows shot through destroying several hundred Hollows. The group could see three of friends Orihine Inoue, Yasutora Sado whom they called Chad and Uryu Ishida all running towards them.

"Hey Ichigo...don't worry about the Hollows. We will take care of them. You go and deal with those creatures!" shouted out Uryu as he pulled back on his Quincy bow letting his spiritual bows fly.

"Thanks Uryu. We owe you." replied Ichigo.

"Call it payback from that first time." stated Uryu. Ichigo said nothing as he and Shiro moved to attack.

"Shiro take care of Rukia and Renji. I am going to help Kuro and Byakuya." stated Ichigo.

"You got it partner!" replied Shiro.

Next Chapter...new revelations


	9. new revelations

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights or the characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Author's Notes:** I will be using Yugioh cards Alien Hunter and Alien Shocktrooper the for this story. I claim no rights to these cards (but I do own actually a few Yugioh cards which I will possibly use for this story). Some of the attacks that I will be using are of my own creation and/or from either the Bleach series and/or the Naruto series. Also to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, I know I was a bit shocked that Shiro actually obeyed Ichigo. More changes are bound to happen to both Shiro and Kuro. I hope you that you keep reading and sending me your reviews. And thanks for the idea, I might actually use it.

**Key notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, **BOLD CAPS LOCK – ATTACKS**

**Chapter Nine – new revelations**

As both Ichigo and Shiro moved to help their friends. Hunter took this opportunity to attack.

"**SUIKODAN (WATER SHARK BULLET = from Naruto)!"** snapped Hunter as he unleashed a blast of water that turned into small versions of sharks that swam as if flying at the two. Ichigo turned quickly as he saw it coming. Without thinking twice Ichigo had pushed Shiro out of harms way taking a direct hit from Hunter's attack as the sharks exploded when they hit Ichigo.

"No...Ichigo!" everyone shouted in concern.

"Careful Hunter. Lord Endymion wants him intact." replied Trooper.

"I know that brother but, he also wanted us to test their abilities." replied Hunter. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo was badly bleeding but Shiro and Kuro didn't feel it. "I am a bit surprised that he's still standing after getting hit from that attack."

"You bastards! You will pay for that...Bankai!" snapped Renji as he unleashed his zanpakto's altered form. "Hihio Zabimaru." stated Renji as the snake head of his zanpakto let out a terrible roar as Renji whipped his zanpakto to attack Hunter. The smaller reptile looked unimpressed as he resurrected a water wall to protect himself.

"Too easy...**SUIKODAN (WATER SHARK BULLET)!"** snapped Hunter as he directed the water to hit both Renji and Rukia. Nobody saw Ichigo move as he used Tensa Zangetsu's speed to push Renji and Rukia out of harms way. Rukia and Orihime let out terrible screams as Ichigo collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess. Rage and anger burned within Shiro.

'How dare they...how dare they hurt King. Why Ichigo...why are you willing to put your life on the line to protect your friends?' Shiro thought to himself. The answer came to him as the hollow knew that the Substitute Soul Reaper would risk everything to protect those he cared for. 'But what am I fighting for? Why do I feel this way when I see Ichigo like this? I know if he dies, then I die. But these feelings feel much stronger than that. What are my reasons for fighting?' Shiro thought to himself. He knew that no matter what he couldn't allow these creatures to hurt Ichigo and their allies as well as their friends. These were the same reasons that Ichigo felt and why he fights. Shiro's rage and anger released in a terrible aura as he was officially pissed. "Kuro get everyone back. I am not certain that I will be able to control myself any longer. This bastard had hurt Ichigo. And nobody dares hurt Ichigo while I live and breathe. I will not allow you to hurt anybody anymore." snarled Shiro. Kuro could feel it as he knew full well what was happening. Without bothering to talk the hollow out of it, Kuro moved getting everyone out of harms way as Shiro let loose his full hollowed form of that to a Vastro Lorde. Shiro let out a fearsome roar as he clutched Tensa Zangetsu tight in his hands. Shiro used his Sondo speed to get up behind Hunter blasting him close range with a Cero. Kuro was feeling slightly the effects from Shiro invoking his hollow powers as Ichigo's outfit had changed to his regular Soul Reaper's shihakusho.

"**DORODOMU (ROCK LODGING CAVEIN = from Naruto)!" **snapped Trooped as he tried to protect his brother. The earth below Shiro began to collapse in around the hollow but Shiro wouldn't be stopped. Shiro whipped Tensa Zangetsu producing a shock wave that tossed the larger reptile back.

"Trooper...you fucking bastard! **SUIKODAN (WATER SHARK BULLET)!"** snapped Hunter as he unleashed his attack at Shiro. Shiro avoided the attack easily as his anger and rage burned within him.

"Die...**KUBOMI DOKURO SHIKON (HOLLOW SKULL FANG)!"** snarled Shiro as he unleashed a powerful attack that combined the power of the Cero and Getsuga Tensho together. The attack combined as it looked like a huge skull as it swallowed up Hunter before it cut him up into thousands of shreds. The smaller reptile was killed instantly before Shiro's skull mask shattered apart causing the hollow to collapse to the ground.

Trooper let out a terrible roar as he charged at the fallen hollow.

"You fucking bastard. You are going to die for killing my brother!" howled Trooper. But before he had a chance to get there, Kuro stood before him.

"I can't let you harm him. We won't allow you to harm our friends and/or our allies. We will not stand by and watch you harm those we care for. We will fight with every fiber of our being. This is the end for you. **KUROMERU ENKOU (BLACK DEATH FLAME)!"** snapped Kuro as he slashed Trooper with his zanpakto causing the reptile to burst into black flames that caused the creatures body to crumble to ash. Kuro slowly walked over to where Shiro laid as his body returned back to normal complete with his original shihakusho. "Are you going to be all right Shiro?"

"Yeah...just worn out. How's Ichigo?" asked Shiro as Kuro helped him up to his feet.

"He will be all right Shiro. Orihime is healing him." replied Rukia.

"Good...I am glad." replied Shiro before he passed out. Chad came over to help Kuro with Shiro that way the hollow could rest.

"I don't get it. How was Shiro able to transform into that hollow form? You guys should have been injured when Ichigo got hurt." stated Renji.

"I know but lately with the recent changes within us, I feel that whatever happened to have us may be unreversible. Lately Shiro and I have been having our own feelings and developing our own personalities. We are still connected to Ichigo but we are also separate from him." replied Kuro.

"This isn't good. We should head back to Urahara's shop. We need to get you three examined at once." stated Byakuya.

Next Chapter...separation side effects


	10. separation side effects

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights or the characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Key notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, **Bold - attacks**

**Chapter Ten – separation side effects**

Kisuke Urahara was filled in with everything that had happened and what Kuro had told them. The squad six captain didn't feel to comfortable knowing that something was definitely wrong with the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"I see...this doesn't bode too well. I had Jinta go and get Kon in order for us to perform a little experiment. But I had noticed the change within the three of them. I am pretty sure that you have noticed it too." stated Urahara.

"That I have, Even though all three are different aspect and forms of Kurosaki. It seems that the three of them have their own unique personality and aura to them Whatever was done to them is greatly affecting them." replied Byakuya.

"I don't like this at all. Whatever this Endymion is planning doesn't feel quite right. So far he has not only Head Captain Yamamoto's spirit and power but also Squad Ten Captain Hitsugaya and Squad Eleven Captain Zaraki's powers and spirit. Why go after a Substitute Soul Reaper?" asked Urahara.

"Didn't you say that Ichigo's power is unique even for a human as he has achieved things that no other Soul Reaper ever has." states Byakuya.

"That is true. This being is definitely dangerous if he gets his hands on Kurosaki's power...who knows what will happen." replied Kisuke.

Several hours later Ichigo and Shiro were back up to full health. Ichigo was altered to what had happened. His face paled when he was told that Shiro went full hollow.

*Why Shiro...I mean you are no longer within me and with what's going on, you should take care of yourself.* Ichigo stated.

*It doesn't mean that I won't stand by and watch you get killed. I won't let anybody harm you or those you care for. I guess in my own way I am starting to understand why these people are important to you.* replied Shiro.

*I feel the same way that Shiro does. Even if they say that we can't become whole ever again, it doesn't mean that we will stand by and watch you get killed.* added Kuro. Ichigo had often wondered what it would feel like to have brothers. In the short time that he had been separated into three, he felt like Kuro and Shiro were more like brothers rather than a part of him even though he was still connected to them.

"Ichigo...I want you to try one more time to possess your body." stated Urahara disrupting Ichigo's thoughts. "With what Captain Kuchiki and I have been seeing, We have a bad feeling about this...we fear that in your current and evolving states, you three may never become whole again." added Urahara. Ichigo nodded his head as Kon was placed back into his toy body for the switch.

'Well here goes nothing.' Ichigo thought to himself as he slipped back into his body. This time there was no reaction as Ichigo's soul easily slipped back into his body. Ichigo opened up his eyes as he went to sit up right.

"Its just as we feared Urahara." stated Byakuya.

Meanwhile...Endymion was besides himself in laughter. Never in his life would he imagine his powers having this kind of effect. The three different forms of Ichigo Kurosaki had been permately separated from Ichigo's true body as each one was developing a consciousness and personality that was all their own. So far both the Hollowed form and the Mugetsu form of Ichigo seemed the strongest as both seemed to still have a strong tie to the main body. All three were developing rapidly that Endymion's mouth watered with the thought of their powers and spirits. Endymion thought over what would be his next course of action. An evil and wicked grin stretched across his face as a plan hatched in his mind.

"Valkyria..." he summoned. Valkyria appeared instantly.

"Yes Master Endymion?" she asked kneeling down before her lord and master.

"I have a task for you my dear Valkyria. Take the vampire twins with you and go and capture Ichigo Kurosaki. Also take the super robo twins with you to keep his fellow Soul Reapers busy. Lead back the other two versions of Ichigo Kurosaki back to this dimension." stated Endymion.

"Does this mean that you have decided on which one of them you will take?" asked Valkyria.

"All three of them Valkyria as my powers had an opposite effect on them. All three have become permanently separated and are developing into their own being. It seems that even their powers are changing." replied Endymion.  
>"I will begin at once Master Endymion." replied Valkyria as she vanished from sight. Endymion's evil and wicked laughter rung out as he couldn't wait to taste Kurosaki's power.<p>

At that precise moment...Ichigo was heading back home along with Kuro and Shiro. Urahara had given them each a gigai basing their look on both Ichigo's build and features as they still resembled their selves. Ichigo could tell that the two felt uncomfortable in their gigai as they weren't used to a physical body.

'Man...my old man is going to have a field day with this.' Ichigo thought to himself. Urahara even gave them both a mod soul of their own for when they needed to switch to their true selves. "When we get to my place we can put those mod souls into stuffed toys for each of you. I am certain that my clothes will fit you much better than what Urahara gave you." stated Ichigo.

"I don't understand why we just couldn't remain the way that we were." replied Shiro whom looked like an albino Ichigo. His skin was a much paler Caucasian than Ichigo's own as his hair was still completely white. He wore a pair of sunglasses over his black and gold eyes. Unfortunately Kisuke wasn't able to hide or even change the hollow's eyes.

"Urahara thought that it would be best if we learned to adjust to being human seeing how there is no possible way for us to become whole again." replied Kuro who still had his golden yellow eyes and long black hair. Kuro wore it tied back into a ponytail seeing that if anybody tied to cut it, his hair would only grow back to its natural length. Shiro sighed out loud as he looked at Ichigo as his hair was slightly longer than before (the length he had when he faced Aizen).

"I still don't think that your father and/or your sisters will be able to willing except us as family." stated Shiro as Ichigo's whole family was spiritually aware as his father was a former Soul Reaper Captain.

"Don't worry so much Shiro...I know that dad can be goofy at times but he does have his good qualities." replied Ichigo.

"Speaking of which...where did Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya take off too?" asked Kuro.

"Back to the Soul Society as they are looking for any leads on this Endymion and to see if there still maybe a way to get us back together." answered Ichigo as they had arrived at the Kurosaki clinic. 'Well here goes nothing.' Ichigo thought to himself as he opened the door.

"Hey...I'm home!" called out Ichigo.

"Welcome home...Ichigo...!" shouted out Isshin Kurosaki as he came running down the stairs to give his son his usual tackle greeting but Isshin stopped short when he saw three versions of his son. Isshin knew all about his son's extra activity as a Soul Reaper seeing how he used to be a former Squad Captain. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw. "...Ichigo...?" asked Isshin in shock.

"Yeah dad...your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. Are Yuzu and Karin home?" asked Ichigo as Isshin slowly nodded his head yes. "Good. Gather them up in the living room. For what we are about to tell you is a very long story as it is still hard to believe. We will be back down in a minute." replied Ichigo as he lead both Kuro and Shiro up to his room.

Next Chapter...growing family


	11. growing family

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights or the characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Key notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, **Bold - attacks**

**Chapter Eleven – growing family**

Once the three of them got to Ichigo's room. Ichigo went into his closet digging out some spare clothes and several toys for both Kuro and Shiro.

"Feel free to help yourselves guys." Ichigo told them. Both Shiro and Kuro did as the orange haired teen had suggested as Ichigo had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirit that read "Love Rock" as it had a picture of a heart and a guitar. Shiro put on a pair of dark grey pants and a light blue-gray tee shirt with black trims on its collar and sleeves. Kuro had put on a pair of black jeans pants and a purple tee shirt that read "Disturbed" (a name of a rock band). Both had picked out the stuffed animals that they were going to put their mod souls in. Shiro had picked out a small white bear as Kuro had picked out a small black fox. Both toys were the same size as Kon who sat on Ichigo's bed. "Kon it will be your duty to teach these guys the rules around here. Urahara said that they are mod souls much like you but their personalities are different." stated Ichigo.

"You can count on me Ichigo." replied Kon as both Shiro and Kuro placed the mod soul pills into the stuffed toys. Within minutes the toys came alive looking at the three Ichigo's and Kon.

"Are you the ones who need us?" asked the bear.

"Actually you belong to me. You will be known as Kontan but we will call you K-tan for short." replied Shiro.

"Which means that I must belong to you." stated the fox as he pointed at Kuro.

"Indeed you do Konpaku but we will call you Paku for short since Ichigo already has Kon." replied Kuro.

"Hey...alll of our names mean Soul in Japanese. Ichigo is it all right that we have all the same name?" asked Kon a bit upset having to share his name.

"Stop complaining Kon. But Shiro and Kuro changed their names slightly so they are a bit different from your own even though they all mean the same thing." replied Ichigo.

"Just kind of think of them as your younger brothers Kon. So now you won't be so lonely." stated Shiro.

"Speaking of family...yours is still waiting for us Ichigo." stated Kuro as the three of them left the room.

"Remember Kon, your in charge." stated Ichigo before he had left the room.

Both Yuzu and Karin awaited in the living room as Isshin had told them that Ichigo had something important to tell them. Their usually goofy father looked serious. The two girls weren't used to seeing their father like this. Ichigo entered the living room first without either Kuro and/or Shiro. Ichigo knew that his whole entire family was spiritually aware as both Karin and Isshin were aware that Ichigo was a Soul Reaper. Ichigo took a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"As no doubt you three are aware, I am a Soul Reaper but I am only a substitute as I use my powers and skills to fight Hollows and to send spirits to the Soul Society, think of it as the after life. But lately, I have been feeling off as I felt like I was being pulled into three different directions. Then something happened which caused me to become separated into three." stated Ichigo as both Kuro and Shiro took this as their cue to enter the room. Everyone was shocked and amazed when they saw three different forms all to the likeness of Ichigo. Ichigo proceeded to explain things as he had introduced his other halves and what to call the for the time being. Isshin found it hard to believe that a being could have this much power to have Ichigo become three people. "So until we can figure out how to become whole again, if we can become whole again these two will be staying with us." stated Ichigo.

"So instead of one big brother, now I have three. If you guys need anything don't hesitate to ask." stated Yuzu as a smile stretched across her face before she got up to leave that way she could start dinner.

*She seems to be taking this all well.* stated Shiro mentally.

"Since you don't know how long this will last, I suggest that you guys move down to the basement since I highly doubt that you three can truly fit all in one room." stated Isshin as he got up. "But Ichigo, if it is discovered that you can't become whole again, I will begin work at once to make alterations to the house that way both Shiro and Kuro can truly become members of our family." Isshin's attitude was totally professional as even the ex-soul reaper knew that there were times where he had to be serious. Both Kuro and Shiro found it odd that Isshin would be willing to make them members of the Kurosaki family but then again it made perfect sense since they were a part of Ichigo.

"Thanks dad." stated Ichigo as he watched his father leave the room. Karin was staring at Shiro the entire time as the hollow began to feel uncomfortable.

"What is it Karin? Do I have something on my face?" asked Shiro as he took off the sunglasses from his face revealing his golden and black eyes.

*Calm down Shiro. Remember Karin has been attacked several times by Hollows.* stated Ichigo.

"Your a hollow aren't you Shiro?" asked Karin.

"I am not going to deny that." replied Shiro.

"You look like and feel like a hollow. But there's something is different about you." stated Karin as she continued at Shiro. Shiro only stared back at the girl.

"Maybe its because I used to be a part of Ichigo." replied Shiro.

"No its more than that. I can't quite place it but you don't feel as sinister as those other hollows. I feel like I could actually trust you with my life." answered Karin as she got up to leave After everyone was gone Shiro simply turned towards Ichigo.

"That was strange." stated Shiro.

'And to think that things will only get weirder.' Ichigo thought to himself.

Next Chapter...bad news


	12. bad news

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights orthe characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Author's Notes:** will be using the Yugioh cards Super Robolady, Super Roboyarou, Vampire Lord, and Vampire Lady for the villains in this story as I claim no rights to the cards but I do happen to own these cards.

**Key Notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, **Bold - attacks**

**Chapter Twelve – bad news**

It had been one full week as Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya went back to the Soul Society to give a report. Choijiro Sasakibe who was the first lieutenant under Captain Yamamoto was doing his best to keep the Seireitei in one piece since the head captain was taken. After giving their report everyone found it hard to believe that Ichigo Kurosaki could never again become whole.

"Does the substitute know this fact?" asked Choijiro.

"Not yet. I couldn't bear to tell them not after all that he has been through." replied Byakuya.

"You should have brought them with you and I could have done some experiments." stated Mayuri Kurotosuchi, captain of squad twelve, head of research and development. Several of the captains glared at the scientist as some of the lieutenants stood in the spots that were empty by the captains whom where gone. Mayuri gulped in fear as no one would allow him to speak that way about Ichigo especially not after all that he had done for the Soul Society.

"Soi Fon, has their training been completed for them to travel to the human world?" asked Choijiro changing the subject.

"Yes...upon the request that head Captain Yamamoto, those three will now take the seats that were left open by Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen." replied Soi Fon.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abari, and Rukia Kuchiki... You are to return back to the human world with the other three captains as you six are the only ones who know what Ichigo Kurosaki is like an you maybe the only ones who can help him. The substitute Soul Reaper maybe the only one who can save them." stated Choijiro. "Rukia, you seem much closer to the substitute than the rest. Do you think you can break the news to him?"

"I will try Lieutenant Sasakibe." replied Rukia as she, Renji, and Byakuya left to return back to the human world after they went to get the other members of their party. Ichigo was not going to like this.

Meanwhile...Valkyria had arrived at the human world along with the ones that Endymion told her to bring with her. By her side stood the two humans covered in spiked armor. The female had Caucasian skin as she was wearing pink armor that covered her entire body as she held onto a blue lance in her left hand as large red sunglasses type goggles covered her eyes as you were only able to see her nose down to her chin. By her side stood a male dressed in the same manner except he was wearing sky blue armor, had African American skin, held a lance in his right hand, and was wearing lime green sunglasses type goggles. By Valkyria's other side stood two figures whom looked somewhat hunan but their skin was the wrong color as they had large bat-like wings. The female had pale blue-gray skin and aqua green hair. Her eyes were a deep golden color as she wore a gothic style violet purple dress as her wings matched the color of her dress. By her side stood a male whom had pale lavender skin and aqua green hair. His eyes were blood red as he wore a gothic style vampire's outfit as his dark violet purple wings looked like they were his cape.

"Now remember...Lord Endymion wants us to capture one of three Soul Reapers, preferably the one with orange hair." Valkyria stated showing them a holographic image of the three Ichigo's. "Do not harm the other two as they are the ones that Lord Endymion is after as well. Anyone else feel free to kill them." she commanded.

"We understand." they replied in unison before they took off.

Elsewhere...Ichigo, Shiro, and Kuro were all on their way home from Karakura High School. Everyone seemed to believe that both Shiro and Kuro were Ichigo's long lost twin brothers. The only ones who knew the truth were Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. The three Ichigo's discussed what the best course of action would be.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I know that Rukia and the others went back to the Soul Society to turn in their report. I just want things to return back to normal." replied Ichigo.

"You and me both." replied Shiro.

"Do you think we should head over to Urahara's to see if he had heard anything from the Soul Society?" asked Kuro.

"Maybe...it's the only lead that we have right now." stated Ichigo.

The three arrived at Urahara's shop as all three of of them felt very familiar spiritual pressure. They proceeded to enter Kisuke's shop to see the three Soul Reapers Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abari, and Rukia Kuchiki but there were also three Arrancars, two of them that Ichigo knew that he had killed in battle. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ulquiorra Schiffer, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck or "Nell" for short. The three Arrancars and the three Ichigo's did a double take when they saw each other.

"What the fucking hell?" snapped the three Ichigo's in unison as Ichigo began to reach for his Soul Reaper badge. Nell who was in her adult form came running up to Ichigo as she grabbed the orange haired teen in a tight bear hug.

"Ichigo...I have missed you!" she stated.

"It's nice to see you too Nell... Now can you let go of me...your chocking me." gasped Ichigo. Nell let go of her hold as Ichigo gasped for air. When he could breathe again, Ichigo glared at both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. "What the fuck are those two doing here? I thought that they had died after I had battled them? How is it even possible that they are alive?" snapped Ichigo.

"Calm down Berry... We aren't looking for any trouble. And yes your right...we did indeed die." snarled Grimmjow.

"But that doesn't answer my question!" snapped Ichigo.

"Take it easy Ichigo. You are right these two did die but because of the fact that you had shown them something during your battle and the simple fact that they weren't all bad. Their souls were sent to the Soul Society were they were reborn so to speak. They still have the powers that they were capable of when they were Arrancars but they now fill the spaces left by Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tosen, and Gin Ichimaru." replied Byakuya.

"What Captain Kuchiki says is true Ichigo Kurosaki. Yes we may look the same as our essences is the same but, we aren't the same beings that you had once fought." added Ulquiorra. Ichigo could sense it that the two Arrancars had changed somehow. Slowly the three Ichigo's began to relax.

"Ichigo, Shiro, and Kuro... I am afraid that I have some bad news for you. Unfortunately because of everything that is happening, there is no way for you three to become whole ever again. I am sorry Ichigo." stated Rukia. The three Ichigo's felt their hearts sink into their chest at this news. Suddenly without warning Grimmjow stood up quickly grabbing a hold of his zanpakto.

"Where not alone." he snarled. All of the Soul Reapers rushed outside as Ichigo used his soul badge to allow himself, Shiro, and Kuro to assume their Soul Reaper forms. When they left Urahara's shop they had found Valkyria along with four other creatures awaiting for them.

"Finally...we have found you Ichigo Kurosaki. Lord Endymion awaits for you as we have come to collect you. Now Super Robolady, Super Roboyarou, Vampire Lord, and Vampire Lady...attack!" cried out Valkyria. The five of them moved attacking the Soul Reapers determined not to fail Endymion. One way or another they would capture Ichigo Kurosaki and bring him back to their lord and master, Endymion.

Next Chapter...taken


	13. taken

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights orthe characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Author's Notes:** will be using the Yugioh cards Super Robolady, Super Roboyarou, Vampire Lord, and Vampire Lady for the villains in this story as I claim no rights to the cards but I do happen to own these cards.

**Key Notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, **Bold CAPLOCKS- attacks**

**Chapter Thirteen – taken**

Without thinking twice every reacted attacking the five that were after Ichigo as the three Ichigo's used Ichigo's soul badge to switch into their Soul Reaper form.

"**SANJUU KON BAKUHA (TRIPLE SOUL BLAST)!"** the three Ichigo's stated in unison as they wanted to get the group away from Urahara's shop. The five attackers scattered as all of the Soul Reapers and former Arrrancars gave chase. Once the group was a good distance away, Valkyria and her group turned to face the Soul Reapers and Arrancars.

"Keep them busy...leave the three that Lord Endymion want to me." commanded Valkyria. The four that were with Valkyria said nothing as they moved to attack the Soul Reapers and the Arrancars leaving Valkyria to deal with the three Ichigo's. The Vampire Lady grinned wickedly as she faced against Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"Nobody has ever survived my touch... Now you will both fall victim to it as well. **BANPAIA SENDOTACCHI (VAMPIRE DEATH TOUCH)!" **she snapped as she lunged at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow as she managed to touch their arms. But her death touch had no effect on the two former Arrancars whom were actually Hollows whom had obtained the powers of a Soul Reaper. Grimmjow simply laughed at the Vampire Lady.

"Sorry Lady...but your touch will have no effect on us." stated Grimmjow as both he and Ulquiorra created cero's in their hands as they blasted the Vampire Lady killing her instantly. The Vampire Lord whom had witnessed all of this let out a terrible scream as he moved to attack Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"You will both pay for killing my sister! **ZONBICHI WAKEMAE (ZOMBIE BLOOD CUT)!"** he snarled as he created a sword using his blood as he slashed at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. The cuts from the vampires blood sword hit the two former Arrancars hurting then greatly.

"You fucking bastard...that fucking hurts! **GRAN REY CERO!"** snarled Grimmjow as he unleashed a very powerful cero attack. Unknown to the Vampire Lord was that Nell was directly behind him. Grimmjow's attack had missed the Vampire Lord as the male vampire had dodged the attack. But Nell was ready as she sucked up Grimmjow's attack before she unleashed it back again performing her **CERO DOBLE (CERO DOUBLE)** attack. The attack hit the Vampire Lord, killing him instantly.

"Whether you like it or not Ichigo Kurosaki, you are going to come with me!" stated Valkyria.

"No way in hell!" snapped Ichigo as Valkyria moved to attack the substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo could feel words enter his mind as a new power began to surface. "Its because of you people that I am stuck like this. Now you guys will pay for it. **IKIAWAI SENKOU (SPIRIT LIGHT FLASH)!"** snapped Ichigo as he combined his spiritual pressure with this new found power as a bright light was emitted from his body. Valkyria reacted quickly as her wings surrounded her body. She used her powers to erect a dark barrier to protect herself from Ichigo's attack as it sent her flying back several feet. Valkyria laughed at she dropped her guard opening up her wings to its fullest length.

"Now I can fully understand why Lord Endymion wants you. Even though you are human, you most definitely have power. But that power will soon belong to my lord and master." stated Valkyria.

"You will have to get through us first!" snarled both Shiro and Kuro in unison as the both moved to attack Valkyria.

"Don't worry my lord and master wants you both as well. But right now Master Endymion has other plans for you...so begone! **MAGEN (DEMONIC ILLUSION from the Naruto series)!"** Both Shiro's and Kuro's eyes went dull and lifeless.

"Damn it to hell! What did you do to them?" asked Ichigo angerily.

"Don't worry Ichigo Kurosaki...this won't hurt much! **MYOU HAJI (DARK HOLD)!"** snapped Valkyria as dark energy surrounded Ichigo trapping him inside of a circular spear. "Super Roboyarou and Super Robolady...I will leave them to you to deal with. If you manage to defeat my servants...tell those two that they can find us in the alternate dimension that lies between the three worlds. In the meantime...I will take Ichigo Kurosaki with me." replied Valkyria as she opened up a portal taking the captured substitute Soul Reaper with her. The two super robo's multiplied as they kept the Soul Reapers and Arrancars from following.

"Sorry we can't allow you to follow." the two stated in unison as their clones repeated their words.

"Move out of the way! Dance Sode no Shirayuki! **TSUGI NOMAI, HAKUREN (NEXT DANCE, WHITE RIPPLE)!"** snapped Rukia. The two main bodies of Super Robolady and Super Roboyarou dodged Rukia's attack using their lances to cut Rukia's attack in half. Rukia stared at the two in shock. Renji was busy trying to bring Shiro and Kuro back around.

"**KANE SUPEA TSUPPARI (METAL SPEAR THRUST)!"** snarled Robolady as she went to attack the Soul Reapers.

"Shatter...Senbonzakura!" stated Byakuya as she sword transformed into thousands of cherry blossoms as Byakuya used the power of his shiki to protect the group. Roboyarou moved attacking Renji as he forced the lieutenant away from Shiro and Kuro.

"There is no way to wake those two unless you possess a power similar in nature to Valkyria's." replied Roboyarou. That's when Ulquiorra reached up taking out his right eye.

"**SOLITA VISTA (ACCOSTOMED VIEW)!"** stated Ulquiorra as he crushed his eye. The specks from his eye flew being absorbed by both Kuro and Shiro.

"I told you that it was hopeless. **KAKAI IKAZUCHI MORI (MACHINE THUNDER LANCE)!"** snapped Roboyarou as silver thunder erupted from his lance. The thunder hit them all doing some major damage.

"Hurry Roboyarou, lets finish them off!" stated Robolady. The two robots never got a chance to move as they could feel dark energy being released as they turned to see that both Kuro and Shiro had come too. Both looked extremely pissed off as they held their zanpakto's tightly in their hands.

"Sorry but this is the end for you both. **KARITE TOUKAI YAIBA (REAPER DESTRUCTION BLADE)!"** both Shiro and Kuro snapped in unison as their zanpakto's glowed as their spiritual pressure combined together with their own individual power. Both Shiro and Kuro unleashed the power by swinging their swords. The attack hit both the Super Robolady and Super Roboyarou killing them both instantly.

Next Chapter...face to face meeting


	14. face to face meeting

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights orthe characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Author's Notes:** sorry that it took so long for me to update this story as I was working on ending my -man/Bleach and I had to reread what I did in order to pick up where I last left off. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible so thanks for sticking with me!

**Key Notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, **Bold CAPLOCKS- attacks**

**Chapter Fourteen – face to face meeting**

Ichigo awoke finding himself trapped within a cylinder container as his head throbbed in pain as he could feel that both Kuro and Shiro were pissed. Who could blame them? Ichigo could see that someone was standing before his cylinder smiling.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki...its nice to finally meet face to face. I am Endymion...welcome to my home." replied Endymion with a sly smile. Ichigo pounded on the glass angrily trying to escape his glass prison. "Sorry...I can't let you out, not until the other two arrive. The other parts of you!" replied Endymion before he walked away. Ichigo pounded on the glass as he could see his zanpakto mounted across on top of a thrown. Tenza Zangetsu laid chained up which meant Ichigo had no way to retrieve his sword.

'Fucking damn it!' Ichigo cursed to himself as he took a better look around. Ichigo could see three other cylinders. Each one contained someone he knew. Ichigo's eyes widened considerably. 'Looks like I have found the others.' Ichigo thought to himself as he closed his eyes calling out to both Shiro and Kuro mentally. *Please let this work!*

Meanwhile...both Kuro and Shiro remained pissed off. Ichigo was taken. No doubt that this Endymion was preparing a trap for them. It was taking most of Kuro's control to keep Shiro from completely going hollow. The three former Arrancars helped also in trying to calm the hollow down. Nell held Shiro tight against her.

"Don't worry Shiro...we will get Ichigo back." Nell stated calmly. Her voice gently calmed Shiro down.

"But how do we get to this other dimension that Ichigo has been taken too?" asked Renji.

"Leave that to Ulquiorra and me. We both have a way to connect to the other worlds. We just need to locate where they took Ichigo." replied Grimmjow. That's when Shiro's and Kuro's eyes nearly buldged out of their skulls. They could feel Ichigo calling to them mentally among the mental path that theya possessed.

*Thank goodness that I was able to reach you both. Listen...Endymion has prepared a trap for you as he knows full well that you will both come after me.* stated Ichigo.

*Of course we are coming to rescue King. Where are you so we can save your ass!* snarled Shiro.

*Nice Shiro...I love you too.* Ichigo replied jokingly. *I have no clue but I know that you can hone into my spiritual pressure. But I have found Yamamoto, Kenpachi, and Toshiro. They look all right but its hard for me to actually tell as we are all being kept within glass cylinders. I can't seem to break the one that I am in.* replied Ichigo.

*Don't worry Ichigo...we will get you back home. I think it will devistate both Yuzu and Karin if we don't. Besides Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are willing to transport us there.* stated Kuro.

*God they must have really changed in order for them to offer that. Just be careful you two. Who knows what Endymion is planning.* stated Ichigo. Both Kuro and Shiro snapped to as everyone looked at them in concern.

"Sorry about that. Ichigo had contacted us mentally." replied both Kuro and Shiro in unison.

"I had no idea that you guys could do that." stated Renji.

"Of course we can but that's not what's important. Ichigo says that it is a trap as he is expecting Kuro and I to come to the rescue." stated Shiro.

"He also can see Yamamoto, Kenpachi, and Toshiro but he can't fully tell what condition they are in. Both Shiro and I can hone into his spiritual pressure since we have such a strong connection with him." added Kuro.

"Now lets not be to hasty and rush into things. Ichigo had warned us that it was a trap. We don't have a lot of information to go by. We should prepare before we go." stated Byakuya. The other captains agreed with the decision as Nell was told to stick close to both Shiro and Kuro just in case any more of Endymion's followers showed up. Everyone went back to Urahara's shop to put on their gigai.

Nell walked with Shiro and Kuro as the two looked down in the dumps as they knew that they had learned about Ichigo. Ever since Ichigo has told his family the truth, he felt that there should be no secrets from his family as he introduced them to the three mod souls. Both Shiro and Kuro first entered the Kurosaki clinic followed by Nell.

"Welcome home big brothers. Hey whose that with you and where is Ichigo?" asked Yuzu.

"She's a friend Yuzu. More likely she is exactly the same a Shiro. This is Nell. As for Ichigo...we have some bad news. Is dad home?" asked Kuro.

"He's in the study. Ichigo was taken wasn't he?" stated Karin.

"No...don't say that its so!" cried Yuzu.

"Don't worry Yuzu we will get him back. But first we need to talk to dad." replied Shiro.

"Please Shiro and Kuro get big brother Ichigo back." stated Shiro sadly.

"Don't worry...we intend too. We won't let this Endymion accomplish whatever he is after. We will get Ichigo back and that's a promise." stated Nell. Karin took Yuzu to go and wash her face. Shiro, Kuro, and Nell went to Isshin's study to find the man actually working on some paper work. Ever since Ichigo came out with the truth, Isshin has started acting more like a parent and taking thing seriously. Not once has he tried to pounce Ichigo to wake him up or when he comes home. (God what was I thinking when I decided to change Isshin to be more serious? Am I just nuts?)

"Dad...can we talk to you?" asked Shiro and Kuro in unison.

"What's up boys? Hey where's Ichigo?"

"Taken by Endymion. But we will get him back." both replied in unison.

"But that's not the main reason why you both need to speak to me. So what's on your guys mind?" asked Isshin.

"Both of us found out that we can't be made whole again. You wanted to know so that's why we are telling you!" they replied in unison.

"I see. I will talk to Kisuke about trying to arrange some fake documents and stuff to have you both become truly my sons." stated Isshin.

"Thanks dad we are going to take care of a few things before we head off to rescue Ichigo." both replied before leaving for their room.

Next chapter...Ichigo's rescue


	15. Ichigo's rescue

**Soul Separation**

This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights orthe characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Key Notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, **Bold CAPLOCKS- attacks**

**Chapter Fifteen – Ichigo's rescue**

Shiro and Kuro lead Nell to their room as they found the three mod souls playing cards. Kon, K-tan, and Paku all looked up as they could tell that something was wrong.

"Kon we need to take control over Ichigo's body. He was taken hostage by Endymion." stated Shiro.

"Man...Ichigo owes me big time for this." moaned Kon.

"Do you want us to enter your bodies as well?" asked Paku.

"Yes Paku. That way we can make sure that Karin and Yuzu are protected just in case somethings happens to us." replied Kuro.

"Don't jinx it. Cause knowing our luck something bad will happen. It usually does while we are in your bodies." snapped K-tan.

"Don't complain so much K-tan at least you get to spend time as us and not playing house with Yuzu while in stuffed animal forms." snarled Shiro which caused the three mod souls to shiver.

"But wait how are you going to get our pills out?" asked Kon knowing there was only one of two ways. But Shiro and Kuro had shown the three mod souls the temporary soul badges that said that they were substitute Soul Reapers. The three mod souls looked surprised to see that both Shiro and Kuro had soul badge. Kuro and Shiro removed their mod souls popping them into their mouths separating their souls from their body before they removed Kon's pill.

"Watch after Yuzu and Karin. Wish us luck!" both Shiro and Kuro stated before they left.

Meanwhile...Endymion came back to gloat before Ichigo. Ichigo could feel that Endymion was looking at him hungrily as his mouth was watering.

"What are you after Endymion? Why are you collecting people's spirit and powers?" asked Ichigo angrily.

"You see Ichigo Kurosaki my needs are simply. My kind for generations have feed on the powers and the spirits of the worlds strongest beings. These Soul Reapers with their unique powers and abilities have caught my eye. If I feed on the four most powerful shikigami, then I should be set for several millennium. But when I saw you and your powers...I was intrigued. You possess the strongest powers even though you were human especially when you reverted to your other forms." replied Endymion.

"And that's why you had me separated into three different forms."

"Correct Kurosaki. But I am not certain that I can sustain my hunger for any longer." replied Endymion as he opened his mouth wide as Ichigo could feel his powers and spirit flowing towards Endymion which caused him to scream out in pain.

Meanwhile...Shiro and Kuro began to scream as if they were in pain. They could feel what was happening to Ichigo as their bodies began to flux. Everyone was concerned as both Shiro and Kuro felt Ichigo's pain as he cut the link with them sparing them from the pain.

"Fucking damn it king...!" snarled Shiro angrily.

"Are you two all right?" asked Rukia.

"We will be fine Rukia. But I fear that Endymion is incredibly powerful as I highly doubt that you and Renji will be able to fight against him." moaned Kuro.

"Renji...Rukia, I want you both to head back to the Soul Society. The four of us will continue on with the mission of rescuing Ichigo." stated Nell.

"But..." began Rukia as she then stopped. Rukia had no choice but to obey the captains order. "Yes Captain TuOdelschwanck." stated Rukia sadly. Nell gently patted the girl on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Rukia...we will get him back." replied Nell as Rukia nodded her head before she and Renji left the group heading back to the Soul Society. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra then used their powers to open the **DESCORRER (DRAWING BACK/OPENING)** transporting the group to where they need to go.

Meanwhile...Endymion stopped his feeding as he could sense them coming. Ichigo nearly collapsed within his cylinder as he panted as it felt like his heart was going to expload. Ichigo could hear a voice calling out to him. Ichigo recognized the voice instantly as be longed to the spirit of his zanpakto.

*Ichigo...call out my name!* stated Zangetsu. Ichigo could see Endymion move to the thrown chair as he sat down.

"Valkyria!" cried out Endymion as the female whom had kidnapped Ichigo appeared.

"Yes Master Endymion!" she replied kneeling in front of Endymion.

"They are coming. Is everything set?" asked Endymion with a wicked smile on his face. Ichigo could feel a cold chill run up and down his spine. He had a very bad feeling about this. Ichigo silently closed his eyes as he focused on Zangetsu's spirit. Ichigo found himself within him mind space. Its the first time he has entered the space since Shiro had been pulled out from his body. The space looked different as the blue skies looked gray and bleak. Several of the buildings laid in ruin as they were demolished.

"Zangetsu what has happened here?" asked Ichigo.

"It has been this way ever since you hollow half was torn out from your mind space." answered Zangetsu. The spirit of Ichigo's zanpakto didn't look too well either. This caused Ichigo to curse out loud.

"Damn that fucking Endymion. Because of everything that has happened its also affecting you as well. There has to be a way to have Shiro and Kuro return back to where they belong within me." growled Ichigo.

"I don't think that there is a way. Ever I have began to fracture. Tensa will be with you from know on as I will be your hollow half." replied Zangetsu. Ichigo just nodded his head as he watched Zangetsu disappear from sight before Tensa appeared.

"Ichigo..." the younger looking Zangetsu stated.

"I am sorry about this Tensa. But I have no control over what has happened." stated Ichigo.

"I know that Kurosaki. But I have to work with you regardless of how I feel." replied Tensa before Ichigo opened his eyes leaving the mind scape.

When Ichigo opened his eyes he could see the **DESCORRER (DRAWING BACK/OPENING)** appear as the three former Arrancar captains and Byakuya along with Kuro and Shiro exited the **DESCORRER (DRAWING BACK/OPENING)** as both Endymion and Valkyria were ready for them.

"**MYOU HAJI (DARK HOLD)!"** both Endymion and Valkyria stated in unison trapping Ichigo's rescuers within a dark spear.

"Welcome Soul Reapers to my kingdom. Now finally everyone is here!" stated Endymion with a wicked smile stretched across his face.

NEXT CHAPTER... the trial.

Authors Notes: to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo...how on earth did you know that they would mess up somehow in trying to rescue Ichigo? I hope that you enjoy this chapter as things are about to get a lot rougher on Ichigo, Shiro, and Kuro.


	16. the trial

**Soul Separation**

**Warnings: **This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights orthe characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Author's Notes:** I will be using Yugioh cards Gladiator Beast Darius, Gladiator Beast Equeste, and Wulf, Lightsworn the for this story. I claim no rights to these cards (but I do own actually a few Yugioh cards which I will possibly use for this story). Some of the attacks that I will be using are of my own creation and/or from either the Bleach series and/or the Naruto series.

**Key Notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, **Bold CAPLOCKS- attacks**

**Sixteen – the trial**

Endymion smiled as the rescue party that was there to save Ichigo laid trapped. He watched as they tried to free themselves from his prison.

"Its no use trying to escape Soul Reapers. I am the only one who can release you." replied Endymion as he reached into the container pulling out Shiro and Kuro.

"What on earth are you planning to do with them?" asked Byakuya angrily.

"I tend to test them. I desire the strongest power and spirit of those that I defeat in battle. But three against one isn't very good odds. Besides that I have been dying to witness the full power that the three different versions of Ichigo possess." replied Endymion.

"Your mad Endymion!" snapped Nell.

"Call me what you will but none of you possess the powers or the abilities to stop me." laughed Endymion as he walked over to the cylinder that contained Ichigo as he reached in pulling out Ichigo as he threw the teen over towards Shiro and Kuro. Endymion then clapped his hands causing the three teens to disappear from sight.

The three Ichigo's found themselves within an arena as they made their way to their feet.

"I have a bad feeling about this." stated Kuro as Endymion tossed Ichigo his zanpakto.

"The rules are simple. You must defeat my minions in order to escape with your lives. Fail and well... you know what will happen." stated Endymion as Ichigo caught Tensa Zangetsu in his hands. A doorway opened up before the three teens as three creatures whom did not look human entered the arena. Each one of them wore armor quite similar to a gladiator. The first was a brown horse whom stood upright on his rear hooves as his darker brown tail whipped angrily by his side. He wore an orange armor with white trim as his eyes matched his armor as they were all orange with no visible irises and/or pupils. The next one was a centaur whose lower half and hair matched the horse-man next to him. His human half had Caucasian skin as he wore blue and light blue armor with silver trim. He also had large mechanical wings attacked to his horse half and light blue eyes. The last one was a large white wolf with sky blue eyes as he wore white armor with golden trim. "Let me introduce my greatest warriors Darius (the horse-man), Equeste (the centaur), and Wulf (the wolf)." The three warriors said nothing as they prepared their weapons getting ready to fight the three Ichigo's. Ichigo, Shiro, and Kuro did the same as they gripped their zanpakto's hard in their hands as the three beasts moved attacking the teens.

Ichigo, Shiro, and Kuro moved avoiding the attacks made by the beasts.

"**DAICHI KATSU CHEIN (EARTH RIP CHAIN)!"** snapped Darius as he whipped his whip as when it hit the ground, it caused the earth to break up as he kicked the pieces at the three Ichigo's. The pieces of earth swiped past them like meteorites. The three Ichigo's did their best to try to avoid them but there was way to many.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO (MOON FANG HEAVEN PIERCER)!"** snapped both Ichigo and Shiro in unison as they unleashed the attack which destroyed the earth fragments that was flying at them.

"**SAIGO NO GETSUGA TENSHO (FINAL MOON FANG HEAVEN PIERCER)!"** snapped Kuro as he unleashed his attack at the beasts.

"**KAMAICHI (CUTTING WHIRLWIND from the Naruto series)!"** snapped Equeste as he flapped his wings as he unleashed a strong wind that cut Kuro's attack in half. The three beasts stood together as it seemed that they were drawing together their power. The three Ichigo's did the same.

"**YAJUU SOSHI BAKUHA (BEAST ELEMENT BLAST)!"** the three beasts roared.

"**SANJUU KON BAKUHA (TRIPLE SOUL BLAST)!"** snapped the three Ichigo's. The two blasts collided together before rocketing up towards the heavens. Wulf moved quickly summoning up his powers to his claws.

"**RANPU KIBA TSUME (LIGHT FANG CLAW)!"** he snarled swiping at Shiro. The claws hit Shiro as he let out a sharp curse. His body began to rapidly transform into his full hollow form but his zanpakto this time remained the same.

"Now your just pissing me off. **KUBOMI DOKURO SHIKON (HOLLOW SKULL FANG)!"** snarled Shiro as he unleashed his most powerful and devastating attack. The attack hit Wulf hard as the fanged skull cut him up to shreds killing him.

"You bastard! **KAMAICHI (CUTTING WHIRLWIND from the Naruto series)!"** snapped Equeste as he flapped his wings. Seeing this Ichigo cursed out loud gripping Tensa Zangestu hard.

*Tensa give me your power.* Ichigo mentally told his zanpakto. Ichigo could feel Tensa's powers add together with his own.

"**JINTEKI SEIREI KATSUKAI (HUMAN SPIRIT RIP CUT)!"** snapped Ichigo as he unleashed a new and powerful attack. The attack hit Equeste hard as it ripped through his body separating his spirit from the body. Equeste's spirit was then cut up many times before his actual body collapsed to the ground as he was dead. Darius wasn't too pleased as two of his own laid dead.

"**YAJUU SOSHI BAKUHA (BEAST ELEMENT BLAST)! DAICHI KATSU CHEIN (EARTH RIP CHAIN)!"** snapped Darius as he unleashed the two attacks simultaneously.

"**SAIKOU ENERUGI KIREME (SUPREME ENERGY CUT)!"** snarled Kuro as his energy sword glowed fiercely as he unleashed the attack. The attack destroyed the two attacks before it hit him killing him instantly. Endymion clapped his hands pleased by what he had seen.

"Excellent! Now...your spirits and powers shall be mine!"

"Wait one second you said if we won, we get to live!" snarled Ichigo.

"That's true Ichigo Kurosaki but I didn't say where now did I? **YOURUKAGE TEIKUYO (NIGHTSHADE TAKE OVER)!" **stated Endymion as he attacked the three Ichigo's.

Next chapter...Arrancars strike back


	17. Arrancars strike back

**Soul Separation**

**Warnings: **This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights orthe characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Author's Notes:** Some of the attacks that I will be using are of my own creation and/or from either the Bleach series and/or the Naruto series.

**Key Notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, **Bold CAPLOCKS- attacks**

**Seventeen – Arrancars strike back**

Ichigo, Shiro, and Kuro all screamed in pain as their bodies fluxed as Endymion tried to take their spirits and powers away from the three teens. The four Soul Reaper Captains had about all they could withstand to watch. Ichigo maybe hot headed at times but he had a kind spirit and a very unique soul. Granted even though Ulquiorra and Grimmjow tried to kill him in the past, it was because of Ichigo Kurosaki that they have gained a second chance at life.

"That's it were escaping now!" growled Grimmjow as he pulled out his zanpakto placing his fingers on the blade. "Grind Pantera!" he snarled before transforming into his hollow form. **"DESGARRON (TEAR)!"** he snapped attacking their prison. The container that held them fluxed lightly.

"Wait Grimmjow...I should be able to break it." stated Ulquiorra calmly. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra a bit shocked but then again he knew how powerful the fourth Arrancar was.

"Then go for it!" replied Grimmjow in a mischievous grin.

"Once I break this container, Nell transform into your hollow form. The three of us will attack Endymion. Byakuya see if you can free the captive captains." stated Ulquiorra as both Nell and Byakuya nodded their heads. Ulquiorra then held his zanpakto in front of him. "Enclose Murcielago!" he stated transforming into his hollow form but he wasn't finished yet with the transformation. **"RESURRECCION: SEGUNDA ETAPA (RESURRECTION SECOND STAGE)!"** he stated transforming into almost a form close enough to a Vastro Lorde. Ulquiorra then summoned up a very large black and dark green cero in his fingers tips. **"CERO OSCURAS (DARK ZERO)!"** Ulquiorra stated as he unleashed the cero. The cero broke their holding cell as both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra moved to attack Endymion while Nell evoked her hollow transformation. Nell held her sword sideways out before her.

"Declare Gamuza!" she snapped as she transformed into her hollow form. The three former Arrancars attacked Endymion getting a surprised reaction from the man.

"What how is this possible? You shouldn't have been able to break my container. What in the world are you?" asked Endymion as his ritual that he was casting on the three Ichigo's was broken.

"Former Arrancar's, Espta. Now Shikigami Captains!" roared Grimmjow as his shock waves threw Endymion back.

"**LANZANDOR VERDE (GREEN LANCER)!"** snapped Nell as she threw her lance hard at Endymion. Endymion tried to block it but his staff was shattered in the attack. Endymion coughed up black blood when the attack hit him throwing him back as the lance flew back to Nell's hands.

"**GARRA DA LA PANTERA (CLAW OF THE PANTHER)!" **roared Grimmjow as he swiped at Endymion with his claws. Without warning Valkyria appeared shielding her master with her large metal wings.

"Thank you my dear Valkyria." stated Endymion with a sly smile as she moved to attack the Arrancars.

"**TENMA REIKON (DEMON SOUL)!" **she snapped unleashing a large demonic attack that looked like a demon in the form of a spirit was going to step on them. Ulquiorra flew high up over head.

"**LUZ DE LA LUNA (LIGHT OF THE MOON)!"** he stated unleashing a large powerful beam of light from his horns. The beam of light shattered Valkyria's attack as Ulquiorra flew at her at full speed. "Leave her to me!" he stated as he summoned his **LANZA DE RELAMPAGO (LANCE OF THE LIGHTNING) **to his hand. Valkyria snarled as she flew at Ulquiorra with her sword in her hand. Grimmjow and Nell kept up their attacks on Endymion was ready for them.

"**KAGE KUBI SHIBARI (SHADOW STRANGLE HOLD from the Naruto series)!" ** he snapped as his shadow wrapped around Grimmjow and Ulquiorra tightly.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO (MOON FANG HEAVEN PIECER)!"** snarled two voices in unison. As Nell and Grimmjow turned their heads they could see both Ichigo and Shiro in full Vastro Lorde form. Both looked pissed. "He's ours!" they snarled as they shindo behind Endymion attacking them close range with a cero. The look of shock stretched across Grimmjow as he watched Ichigo and Shiro bat Endymion around like a rag doll. Both Ichigo and Shiro worked in unison attacking Endymion giving him a large amount of pay back for everything they have been put through. **"KARITE TOUKAI YAIBA (REAPER DESTRUSTION BLADE)!"** they both snapped in unison unleashing the full and most powerful blast at Endymion. Valkyria flew at her mater as both got hit hard by the attack.

Next chapter...release

**Author's Notes: ** Is it over yet? One could only hope. Three more chapters remain!


	18. release

**Soul Separation**

**Warnings: **This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights orthe characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Author's Notes:** I will be using Yugioh card Oblisk the Tormentor the for this story. I claim no rights to these cards (but I do own actually a few Yugioh cards which I will possibly use for this story).

**Key Notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, **Bold CAPLOCKS- attacks**

**Eighteen – release**

Finally it seemed over as both Ichigo and Shiro nearly collapsed as they reverted back to their original forms once their masks broke off. Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had caught the two in their arms after they had reverted back to their original forms.

"Take it easy you two. We have you." stated Grimmjow.

"Hurry lets work on freeing the others." stated Ulquiorra. Both Kuro and Byakuya were working on trying to free the captains from their cylinders. The others came to help them as they worked together in freeing the hostages. The work was slow and hard as they had to all work together to break the cylinders using their spiritual pressure. As they worked on freeing the three captains, they were unaware at that exact moment Endymion's body was being surrounded by a dark and eerie energy as he began to stand up right again. The group by now had just about freed head Captain Yamamoto as they were trying to figure out how to go about in returning the captains lost spirit and power to their actual bodies. By now Nell had noticed what was happening to Endymion's body.

"Guys don't look now but I don't think its over yet!" stated Nell. Everyone turned as Endymion opened up his eyes as his dark laughter echoed through the chamber.

"You fools you have no idea of what I am capable of as have not seen my true form. I will not give up my means of nourishment." stated Endymion before his body began to rapidly change into that of a large dark demonic god. "Behold my true form. I am no longer Endymion the Master Magician. I am now Oblisk the Tormentor!" roared Oblisk as he moved to attack the group. The three Ichigo's stepped forward preventing Oblisk from attacking the rest of the group.

"Kurosaki!" everyone shouted in shock.

"Go on and get them back to the Soul Society. We will take care of Oblisk." yelled out Ichigo. Nell, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra grabbed a hold of the three Ichigo's as they weren't going to allow the teens to sacrifice themselves.

"Sorry Ichigo. We are not leaving you behind!" stated Byakuya. Quickly both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow grabbed a hold of everyone as they used their powers to open **DESCORRER (DRAWING BACK/OPENING)** to escape from Oblisk in order to return back to the Soul Society in order to make their plans. Oblisk cursed out loud when they all disappeared from his grasp.

"You will not escape me Ichigo Kurosaki, your soul and powers shall belong to me!" roared Oblisk.

NEXT CHAPTER...the final battle

**Author's Notes:** two more chapters remain as we are coming close to the end


	19. the final battle

**Soul Separation**

**Warnings: **This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights orthe characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Author's Notes:** Some of the attacks that I will be using are of my own creation and/or from either the Bleach series and/or the Naruto series.

**Key Notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, **Bold CAPLOCKS- attacks**

**Nineteen – the final battle**

The group all arrived safely back in the Soul Society as their first order of business was to see Captain Retsu Uhohana in squad four barracks as she was threatening whose spirit and power was taken. They knew that they had to figure a way to reconnect what was taken away from Captains Zaraki, Hitsugaya, and Yamamoto. As the group entered squad four barracks they had found that both Captain Retsu Unohana along Hanataro Yamada and Orihime Inoue. Orihime's eyes went wide when she saw Ulquiorra enter the squad barricks along with Grimmjow and Nell. The three Ichigo entered a bit after wards as he shocked to see Orihime there.

"How can it be possible...? I saw you die!" asked Orihime directly at Ulquiorra.

"I will explain later. Do you think your powers can restore them?" asked Ulquiorra.

"I could try." replied Orihime.

"Please do whatever you can to help them Orihime. I have to stop Oblisk no matter the cost." replied Ichigo.

"But Ichigo that would mean that you will die." replied Rukia.

"Come on Rukia, you know that we won't die that easily." Shiro stated.

"But you can't surely do this alone." replied Renji.

"Who says that we will be alone. The three of us will go. He is only after us." stated Kuro. No matter what anyone had said, they couldn't change the three Ichigo's mind.

"Still as hard headed as ever Ichigo. You are determined to do this all on your own." stated Kisuke Urahara.

"Damn right. Nobody else shall suffer or throw their lives away for us." replied the three Ichigo's in unison.

"I figured you three were going to say that. Use this, it should bring you back there. Ichigo you best make it back. I don't think I can tell or give your father the news of what had happened to you." stated Kisuke as he tossed a strange device over towards Ichigo. Ichigo had caught the device in his free hand.

"Thanks Kisuke!" replied Ichigo as he examined the device as it seemed simple enough to operate. Ichigo then pressed the button on the device as it teleported him, Shiro, and Kuro from the Soul Society.

Oblisk awaited as he knew the three Ichigo's would return as their sense of duty wouldn't allow them to rest until either A Oblisk was dead or B until they were killed.

"Welcome back Kurosaki, I knew that you three would be back." stated Oblisk.

"We will not rest until we have destroyed you." replied Ichigo as this caused Oblisk to laugh.

"I would like to see you try!" stated Oblisk. The three Ichigo's moved attacking Oblisk simultaneously. Both Ichigo and Shiro released the **GETSUGA TESNHO (MOON FANG HEAVEN PIERCER)** while Kuro proceed to gather up his energy together.

"**MUGETSU (MOONLESS SKY)!"** he snapped enclosing Oblisk in a black attack that was far larger and more destructive than his other attack. The attacks hit Oblisk dead on but it didn't seem to phase him in the slightest.

*Damn it. What does it take to fucking put him down?* asked Shiro.

*Don't know...keep hitting him with everything we have. We have to win this battle and put an end to him once and for all.* replied Ichigo. **"KUROI GETSUGA (BLACK MOON FANG)!"** snapped Ichigo. Oblisk swung around trying to catch Ichigo in his hands as he shindo out of the way.

"Why are you trying to deny the enviable Kurosaki?" asked Oblisk.

"Blame it on my stubbornness. Everyone says I am hard headed when it come to these kind of things." replied Ichigo.

"Just admit it Ichigo...we swore to ourselves that we would use our powers to protect those we care for. And no matter what we refuse to give up." stated Shiro.

"It seems a shame though to be throwing your life away. But your power and spirit shall prove a worthy appetizer." stated Oblisk. **"HANDO INNEN (HAND OF FATE)!"** roared Oblisk as his fist collided with the air to create a shock wave blast that threw the three Ichigo's back.

"**SAIKOU ENERUGI KIREME (SUPREME ENERGY CUT)!"** shouted out Kuro as he used his power to cut Oblisk's attack. So far they were not having any luck in defeating or stopping Oblisk. Ichigo could feel a change in Shiro's spiritual pressure as it felt like his powers were combining with Zangetsu.

"I refuse to be a part of your meal plan. **SHIKOU GETSUGA TENSHO (SUPREME MOON FANG HEAVEN PIERCER)!"** snarled Shiro as his form slightly changed with the hollow mask forming on his face. The same bandage wrap covered part of his body that was still exposed down to his ripped up bankai outfit as he only had one arm left to his jacket. The great release in energy and power hit Oblisk hard as it left him with a large wound.

'That's it. That's how we can defeat him!' Ichigo thought to himself. *Shiro...Kuro, combine your spiritual pressure and power with your zanpakto. We are still one in the same which means that we still retain all of the power that we have managed to unlock up until now. It will take everything that we have to defeat Oblisk!* stated Ichigo. Shiro kept hitting Ichigo Oblisk again with his **SHIKOU GETSUGA TENSHO (SUPREME MOON FANG HEAVEN PIERCER)** in order to give both Ichigo and Kuro time to do what he had done. Kuro managed to achieve the new form quickly as he added his own attack with Shiro to keep Oblisk off balance.

"**BAKUDAI MUGETSU (VAST MOONLESS SKY)!"** he shouted out as he managed to cut off one of Oblisk's arms with his attack. Ichigo could feel Tensa Zangetsu pulsing lightly in his hands as he could feel Tensa's power adding to his own.

*Don't let this go to your head Ichigo. I just want this bastard killed once and for all.* stated Tensa. The transformation ripped through Ichigo as all three looked exactly the same except for the color or their masks and wrap were different color as Shiro's outfit was still white as he wore a white with black markings hollow mask and light gray bandage. Kuro's hollow mask was black with white markings as the sleeve to his jacket looked much like his pants as it was made of energy. Ichigo's outfit and hollow mask looked how it normal would when they manifested on him except his bandage was white in color. Ichigo could feel his energy building up that he had to release it.

"**BAKUZEN KUROI GETSUGA (OBSCURE BLACK MOON FANG)!"** snapped Ichigo as he unleashed a far more powerful attack than before as his attack hit dead on doing some heavy damage to Oblisk.

"Impossible...you three shouldn't be able to over power me. Your souls belong to me! **YOURUKAGE TEIKUYO (NIGHTSHADE TAKE OVER)!"** roared Oblisk as he tried to use his powers to take the three Ichigo's soul and power. The three Ichigo's narrowly avoided the attack as they prepared with their own power.

"No more Oblisk. This is the final end. With this last move we shall finally end it. **KYOUSEI SAIGO NO GETSUGA TENSHO (GREAT FINAL MOON FANG HEAVEN PIERCER)!"** the three Ichigo's stated in unison as they unleashed their most powerful attack. The attack hit Oblisk hard doing some major and heavy damage to him.

"No...I was so close!" screamed out Oblisk. The three Shikigami kept hitting Oblisk over and over again with the **KYOUSEI SAIGO NO GETSUGA TENSHO (GREAT FINAL MOON FANG HEAVEN PIERCER)**! The three watched as they completely destroyed Oblisk leaving nothing left of the beast that threatened them. After Oblisk was completely destroyed, Ichigo hit the button on Kiskuke's device which brought them back to the Soul Society where they had collapsed in complete exhaustion.

NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER...back to normalcy

**Author's notes:** a special thanks to all those who read and reviewed this story. I had a lot of fun writing this story as I don't have plans for any sequels for this story so please don't ask me to write one.

Thanks again!


	20. return to normalcy

**Soul Separation**

**Warnings: **This story is rated M for it language and violent content. I do not claim to own any of the rights orthe characters from the Bleach series as this story is completely my own idea. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Key Notes:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to one self ', (author's notes), *mental/telepathic communication*, **Bold CAPLOCKS- attacks**

**Twenty - back to normalcy**

After Ichigo, Shirom and Kuro had landed within the Soul Society in complete exhaustion, their bodies returned back to normal. Ichigo's friends ran to his aid to see if the three of them were all right. As soon as they had defeated Oblisk, Captain Yamamoto, Captain Hitsugaya, and Captain Zaraki's spirit and power had returned back to them as they awoke with a vague memory of what had happened. It was Captain Unohana who had filled in some of the gaps followed by Captain Kuchiki. Head Captain Yamamoto was a bit shocked by the news that the substitute Soul Reaper had rescued them but as a result because of Endymion's magic, it had separated him into three different forms of himself.

"How is the substitute Soul Reaper doing?" asked Yamamoto.

"He is visibly weakened because of the battle. All three of them are unconscious at the moment." replied Unohana.

"Very well. I wish to be notified at once when they come to." commanded Yamamoto.

"Yes sir!"

A couple of days later the three Ichigo's finally regained consciousness. Their bodies and head hurt like hell. The three of them were finally glad that it was finally over.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." stated a commanding voice. The three Ichigo turned their heads to see Captain Yamamoto.

"...Old Man...?" Ichigo asked in question.

"It seems that once again we are in your debt for saving not only the Soul Society but several of us as well." stated Yamamoto.

"Think nothing of it. We were only doing what anybody would do in that situation." replied Ichigo.

*Come on Ichigo admit it. We were tying to protect our ass from being killed or worse.* stated Shiro mentally.

*I just kind of wish that we could return back to normal. Let alone you know full well that Yamamoto won't acknowledge us as full Soul Reapers especially after everything we have done.* stated Kuro mentally.

"I have been thinking. With everything you have done for the Soul Society, I think that it is about time that I had made you full fledged captains even though you are human. And of course I mean all three of you. Seeing how all three of you are stuck this way with no way to become whole again." stated Yamamoto. Ichigo, Shiro, and Kuro looked at Yamamoto in shock. They couldn't believe it...after everything that they have been through and everything that they had sacrificed, Head Captain Yamamoto had finally at long last made them captains and had acknowledged everything that Ichigo has done to keep the Soul Society safe.

Weeks later...Ichigo, Shiro, and Kuro had returned back to the human world as Ichigo's father Isshin had managed to get records from Kisuke Urahara. According to the records both Shior and Kuro were Ichigo's twin brothers as the three of them were triplets separated at birth. Captain Yamamoto had made the three of them captains for the human world as their lieutenants were their three human friends with spiritual power. Chad became Kuro's lieutenant, Uryu became Shiro's, and Orihime became Ichigo's. Head Captain Yamamoto had given the three of them special badges and other equipment that would allow them to transport them to the Soul Society. Kon didn't whine as much anymore since now he had other mod souls to keep him company. The only time Kon, Paku, and/or K-tan complained was when Yuzu would dress them up in girly outfits and stuff. Life returned to some what normal for Ichigo, Shiro, and Kuro as they stopped looking for a way to rejoin themselves into one being. Kuroa and Shiro were getting used to being human and developing their own consciousness. Ichigo didn't seem to mind having them around either as their was a few times that their new found powers and techniques came to be useful. In all views Ichigo knew that his life was far from ordinary and that things for him, Shiro, and Kuro would never be the same again!

THE END!


End file.
